El despertar de los dragones
by A-C15
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si antiguos poderes se agitaran de nuevo?Finalizado. Ruego encarecidamente que dejen su opinión.
1. Default Chapter

Por supuesto, Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling.  
  
Spoiler alert. Si no has leído el quinto libro, no leas esta historia.  
  
El símbolo  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, estaba sentado tranquilamente en su despacho, donde se suponía que trabajaba sobre la montaña de cartas y escritos que se amontonaban en su mesa. Pero, en realidad, no dejaba de pensar en Ya-Saben-Quién , Dumbledore y, sobre todo, ese molesto adolescente, Harry Potter. En eso estaba, cuando algo muy extraño sucedió. Un búho, ignorando los canales oficiales, introduciéndose en el Ministerio de la Magia y sorprendiendo a todo aquél que lo veía, entró en su despacho y dejó caer un pergamino, para acto seguido desaparecer por donde había venido.  
  
-¡Creía que aquí sólo se utilizaban aviones de papel! - gritó Fudge, lo bastante alto como para que las personas del otro lado de la puerta lo escucharan- ¡Os ordené que...!  
  
Enmudeció de golpe. Había reconocido el sello del pergamino. Lo había visto antes... pero en unos documentos de hacía siglos, no era posible que... Abrió el pergamino. Por supuesto, estaba dirigido a él, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, Ministerio de la Magia. Lo que leyó le dejó tan impresionado que tuvo que releerlo varias veces y asegurarse de que no estaba soñando para empezar a darse cuenta de las implicaciones de la situación. Lo primero que sintió fue miedo, pero después, alegría.  
  
-Bueno, esto lo cambia todo. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué... después de todo este tiempo?  
  
Una sospecha cruzó su mente.  
  
-Potter. -murmuró. Y llamó a sus subordinados. Era hora de introducir cierto cambio en la legislación...  
  
Mientras tanto, el verano se había presentado igual de difícil (o más, si cabe) para Harry. Sus tíos seguían tan "cariñosos" como de costumbre, por no hablar de su primo. Pero había sobrevivido, y ahora faltaban pocos días para volver al colegio. Era irónico, para la mayoría de estudiantes, eso era irónico. Para él era una liberación, sobre todo después de haber superado con nota más que aceptable todas los exámenes del año pasado.  
  
-¡Búhos!-Chilló Tío Hermon.-¡Los odio!  
  
El búho voló hasta donde estaba Harry Potter. Era de Hermione, su amiga.  
  
Era una nota escueta: "Hola Harry. Dice Abuelo que la costa está despejada, que podremos amarrar sin problemas, y que ya es hora de replegar las velas. El resto de la tripulación espera. "  
  
"Hermione se pasa con el lenguaje en clave. Bien, Abuelo será Dumbledore, la costa está despejada es lógico y lo último, querrá decir que como ya es hora de volver a Hogwarts, me esperan en la parada. Agadezco que la falta de actividad de Voldemort pueda reducir al mínimo la necesidad de una escolta... por ahora. Habré de estar atento."  
  
-¿Te marchas, Harry?  
  
El evidente placer que mostraban las caras de su familia desmentía el tono de pesar de estas palabras.  
  
-Sí, me marcho.  
  
Todo ocurrió como en años pasados. El tren se puso en marcha. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se juntaron (los gemelos Weasley hacía tiempo que habían huído a establecerse como vendedores de artefactos mágicos para bromas, pesadas, claro). Entonces apareció alguien por el vagón. Era un hombre o, si se fijaban bien, no debían pasar de 17 o 18 años. No era muy alto. Nada traslucía en especial, excepto unos ojos azules que parecían mirar en todas direcciones. Con una intensidad capaz de traspasarlo todo.  
  
-¿Y ese quién es?-preguntó Ron. -No lo sé. No parece un estudiante. Ni lleva varita, o al menos, la lleva oculta. -respondió Hermione cuchicheando.  
  
-Mejor sería que hablarais más bajo. Lo oigo todo. Es demasiado fácil, y quisiera entrenar mi oído. -dijo el desconocido mientras se alejaba.  
  
Aquellas palabras dejaron descolocado al grupo. Pero Harry no podía prestar atención. Su cicatriz, que había estado casi sin dolerle durante mucho tiempo, empezó a doler. Muchísimo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Ginny que se había fijado en lo que le había pasado.  
  
-Él. Está furioso y ¿Asustado? No, eso no es posible. Creo que hace décadas que no conoce el miedo.  
  
-En todo caso.... -Empezó a decir Ron.  
  
Siguieron hablando un rato. Hermione sentía una desazón. El desconocido había levantado levemente la mano. ¿Y qué? Se preguntó a sí misma. No hay nada de raro en eso... pero había algo familiar, algo conocido que no llegaba a entender. Algo que debería sorprenderla, pero no llegaba a determinar qué era.  
  
Ya en Hogwarts, y después del tradicional ritual de decisión de la casa de cada nuevo alumno, se olvidaron del desconocido.  
  
-¿Habéis visto? Alguien ha traído una reliquia muy antigua.-dijo Hermione al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno.  
  
-¿El qué?-preguntó Ron, con la boca llena.  
  
-Fijaos.  
  
Señaló hacia un bastón, que no parecía tener más marca que una curiosa disposición de unos puntos Parecían estrellas, con la forma de Orión.  
  
-Es un bastón mágico, muy antiguo y poderoso. Se suponía que había desaparecido.  
  
-Alguien lo habrá traído. -Repuso Ron  
  
-Pues debe de ser Dumbledore. Porque sólo un mago digno de moverla puede llevarla de un lado para otro.-recordó Hermione.  
  
Esto también pasó al olvido. Hasta que en lo que debería ser una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, el profesor se aclaró la garganta (figuradamente, puesto que llevaba siglos muerto).  
  
--Bien, jóvenes. El Ministro Fudge ha introducido unos cambios. A partir de ahora, se me permite hablaros de una extinta rama de los magos. Ha sido un tema prohibido durante casi todo el tiempo que llevo muerto, así que debería de alegraros...  
  
Pero pulverizó el poco interés que había despertado, con estas palabras:  
  
-Aunque nos atendremos al plan de estudios. Por hoy hablaremos de la guerra de...  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se preguntaron a sí mismos exactamente lo mismo, al mismo tiempo. ¿Tendría relación con el bastón?  
  
Pero los chicos lo olvidaron. Sólo Hermione seguía sintiendo un insistente escozor en el fondo de su mente. Algo que pugnaba por salir por alguna grieta de sus recuerdos, pero no lo conseguía.  
  
-Pociones. Sólo nos hacían falta las pociones. -fue lo que dijo Ron. Pero, extrañamente, Hermione no respondió. De hecho, se había mantenido muy distraída. --Tengo que consultar algo en la biblioteca. Puede ser importante. Después quisiera hablar con Dumbledore sobre los nuevos planes de estudio de Historia de la Magia. ¿Me acompañais?-dijo Ambos aceptaron, Ron, menos entusiasmado que Harry.  
  
-Primero a la biblioteca.  
  
Después de dar mil vueltas por la biblioteca, Hermione se dio por vencida. -Estaba aquí....  
  
-¿Qué, la chica lista no encuentra lo que busca?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-(Harry tratando de cortar una posible discusión,) ¿qué es lo que no está?  
  
-Un libro sobre mitos de la magia. Pero, si no está aquí, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
Delante de la entrada del despacho del director de Hogwarts, se encontraron con una sorpresa. El desconocido estaba ahí.  
  
-Os estaba esperando. Venid. Vamos a hablar con Albus.  
  
-Necesitamos la contraseña.- repuso Harry.  
  
Ron optó por la forma más obvia.  
  
-¿La sabe usted?  
  
-No nos hace falta.  
  
Con lo que pareció una reverencia, la Gárgola se apartó y apareció la escalera de caracol.  
  
El desconocido esperaba a los tres, al pie de la misma.  
  
-¿Vienen? Albus nos espera.  
  
Ya arriba, se encontraron con algo muy extraño. Todos los antiguos Directores y Directoras parecían mirar hacia ellos, y apartaron la mirada cuando el desconocido se enfrentó a la misma.  
  
-Bienvenidos, jóvenes Potter, Granger y Weasley. Bienvenido a ti también, inesperado aliado.  
  
Los tres se quedaron tan sorprendidos que sólo acertaron a decir "Hola". ¿Inesperado Aliado? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?  
  
-Salud y larga vida.- Respondió el joven.  
  
-Sentaos, ¿De qué quieren hablarme?  
  
-Quieren hablarle de los cambios educativos que ha introducido Fudge. Y querían encontrar... este libro.  
  
Sacó el libro de debajo de su brazo. En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era el que había estado buscando.  
  
-¿Y buscaba esto, verdad señorita Granger? Abrió el libro en una página. Al mismo tiempo, se quitó el anillo que Hermione había visto la otra vez. Y lo puso sobre las páginas.  
  
-Ignoro cómo pudo este libro sobrevivir a la limpieza de la que fue objeto la biblioteca. O quizá, estaba decidido de antemano que así fuera...  
  
Tanto en la página del libro como en el anillo aparecía el mismo símbolo.  
  
Era un dragón blanco abrazando una estrella de cinco puntas negra y un dragón negro abrazando una estrella idéntica pero blanca, debajo de ellos, una espada.  
  
-Éste es el símbolo de la Antigua Orden de las Dragones Gemelos. Orden a la que pertenezco. 


	2. Pasado

Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, J. K. Esté fic está lleno de spoilers sobre el quinto libro, quedais avisados.  
  
Pasado  
  
Fue Ron el que habló.  
  
-¿La Antigua... qué?  
  
Hermione respondió.  
  
-La Orden de los Dragones Gemelos. Es la orden alrededor de la cual se desarrolla la historia que leí en ese libro. Es...  
  
-Una historia muy distorsionada. En realidad, las cosas fueron muy distintas. La respuesta del extraño pareció cortante, como fuera de lugar.  
  
-¿Y te molesta?-esta vez fue Harry el que intervino. Dumbledore se limitaba a observar la situación.  
  
-Mucho. Fue oficialmente por este suceso que la Orden adquirió una reputación espantosa. Más incluso que Voldemort.  
  
-¿Pero qué es la Orden? ¿Es como la Orden del Fénix? -otra vez Ron.  
  
-No. La Orden del Fénix es una agrupación temporal y con un objetivo específico. Antes de que vuelva a preguntar, señor Weasley, le responderé que mi Orden apareció hace siglos. Se ha mantenido en las sombras durante generaciones y generaciones. Esperando que una antigua profecía, varias, en realidad, se cumpliera, e indicara la necesidad de salir a la luz. Para recuperar la antigua posición... o para desaparecer.  
  
-La "antigua posición"-Dumbledore empezó a dar señales de vida- era algo así como una "asamblea" de magos poderosos. Tenían gran influencia sobre el gobierno de la magia, y cuidaban de qué debía ser y qué no debía ser revelado. Pero...  
  
-A diferencia de lo que dice esa historia, los que formaban la Orden en aquél tiempo, no ambicionaban controlarlo todo. Pero llegó a haber una auténtica guerra cuando un mago contrario a la Orden convenció a muchos de que los Antiguos, como los llamamos, estaban a punto de conquistar no sólo el poder en el mundo de la magia sino de que estaban sólo a un paso de dominar el mundo.  
  
El Extraño sonrió con aire triste.  
  
-Creían que eran como ellos, al fin y al cabo. Y también creyeron derrotar a la Orden. Lo que nunca llegaron a saber es que continuó en las sombras. Porque poco antes de la batalla un profeta aseguró que debíamos fingir nuestra derrota, puesto que, siglos después, dos guerras azotarían el mundo mágico. Dos guerras en las que un mago oscuro trataría de alcanzar el poder supremo. En la primera sería derrotado por un niño recién nacido que marcaría como su igual. Y la segunda se decidiría con la muerte de alguno de los dos contrincantes.  
  
Su mirada, enfocada en la cicatriz de Harry no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
  
-¿Conocían la profecía? ¿Entonces, por qué han esperado tanto? -fue el turno de Hermione para preguntar  
  
-Porque no estábamos seguros. ¿Debíamos intervenir? ¿O bastaría con dejar que los acontecimientos continuaran su curso hasta cierto momento? Otra profecía nos dio la pista. "Cuando el hermano, no-hermano, padre ,no-padre del Que Sobrevivió acontezca, será el momento de que los Dragones dejen su letargo".  
  
Miró hacia el cuadro del antepasado de Sirius Black, que no era capaz de articular palabra.  
  
-Debo confesarle, que nos confundió mucho. ¿Qué pariente de Potter podría ser ese? Por supuesto, se trataba del último de los Black. Todo un hermano y un padre para Harry. Y sin embargo, no era nada de eso.  
  
Al recordar a Sirius, Harry recordó también su muerte y el sufrimiento que esto le había causado. Casi se sorprendía de que pudiera mantener el dolor bajo control.  
  
-Y algo que Albus ha estado conteniendo a duras penas, es preguntar por qué envían un mago tan joven, cuando la leyenda dice que todos los Grandes de la Orden eran mucho mayores. Pero, para eso, tendré que contarles toda la historia. Primeramente me presentaré, me llaman Seth. -Sonrió, esta vez con más ganas que la anterior vez.- Sí, mi madre siente debilidad respecto a Egipto. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ella. Si no de mí.  
  
Nací hace 19 años. Mis padres pertenecían y pertenecen a la Orden, así que nunca llegué a ser registrado como mago. Ni siquiera como Muggle. Simplemente, hasta ahora no he existido, excepto para la Orden. Pero eso lo supe hace poco más de 4 años. Hasta entonces, creí pertenecer a una familia de magos común, y estudiar en una escuela de magia, pequeña, pero común. Como habréis adivinado, todos los que estudiaban conmigo creían lo mismo y hacían planes para el futuro. Desde los 8 a los 15 años, estudié como lo hacen todos los magos. Y fui siempre el peor de la clase. Todo el mundo se burlaba de mi poca habilidad con la varita. Sobre todo, una niña. Se llamaba Spica, como la estrella. Ella era extraordinariamente hábil con la magia en general, y no había conjuro que no dominase. Más de una vez pasé días en el hospital, recuperándome de sus conjuros y pociones varios, que tenía la costumbre de ensayar conmigo.  
  
Menudo porvenir el mío. Sin habilidades mágicas especiales, sin habilidad con la varita y siendo hostigado casi a diario. Eso fue hasta un día, después de clase...  
  
Se reclinó un poco en su asiento y sus ojos perdieron por primera vez el aspecto atento que habían tenido hasta ahora y se perdieron en los recuerdos. En ese momento, pareció transformarse. Dejó de ser un terrible mago al que temer salido de la leyenda para ser un joven recordando etapas recién superadas.  
  
-Recuerdo que Spica estaba tratando de "bromear" otra vez, cuando pasó. En el momento en el que lo pudimos ver con claridad, creo que nadie dio crédito a sus ojos. Era un dragón plateado. Supuestamente, extintos hacía varios cientos de años, pero eso no impidió a aquella bestia lanzarse sobre los estudiantes. Varios murieron... compañeros que no volveré a ver. Pero fue cuando se acercó a Spica cuando reaccioné de una manera que nunca habría esperado.  
  
Dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes, que sentados a su lado, seguían con atención su historia, les preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué sentiríais si alguien que os ha hecho la vida imposible está a punto de morir, aplastado por una fuerza que no podrá contrarrestar por muy rápido que sea al invocar la magia? Supongo que alegría. Pero no fue alegría lo que sentí al recibir la mirada de Spica... sino desolación, y furia. Mucha furia. Mi última varita había quedado rota esa misma tarde. Era la número cien o eso creo. Pero eso no me importó. Me puse en el camino del dragón, y sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, grité unas palabras. "¡Conjuratio Glacia!" El conjuro cubrió al dragón de hielo y consiguió retenerlo. "¡Gaia!" La tierra se abrió y el dragón cayó en la grieta, rompiéndose su cuerpo helado en mil pedazos. El detalle de que no tenía varita con la que invocar hechizos tan poderosos, me pareció irrelevante. Spica estaba bien, iba a recuperarse, y yo... yo no sabía qué pensar, ni por qué me había arriesgado así. Sólo los que dirigían la Orden sabían qué pensar y por qué lo había hecho. Muy pocos magos son capaces de pasar de cosas básicas sin necesidad de utilizar una varita. Yo era capaz de derrotar un dragón. Fui inmediatamente introducido en la Orden. Y supe que Spica ya llevaba 3 años en la misma. No me sorprendió. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue su regalo.  
  
-Seguro que tú, Hermione, sabes que es una Varita de Luz Pura.  
  
El cambio de tono en la voz de Seth era algo más que evidente.  
  
-Es un tipo de varita, muy difícil de confeccionar. Hace siglos que no se ha fabricado una.  
  
Seth sacó el último objeto que había estado ocultando.  
  
-Ha llegado bajo mil conjuros de protección, esta misma mañana.  
  
Por supuesto, era una Varita de Luz Pura. Era algo más larga que las varitas comunes. Centelleaba, a ratos con luz blanca y a ratos con plateada. Sobre ella, estaban grabados símbolos y figuras, incluida una reproducción del sello de la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos.  
  
-Hacía mucho que no veía una así. -comentó Dumbledore.  
  
-Pero, hace falta...  
  
-Este tipo de varitas requiere piel de unicornio, hueso de dragón plateado, y una habilidad mágica casi insuperable. Y, más importante, la sangre de una doncella que le da poder. Y no de cualquier doncella, hace falta que sea maga y que la varita sea para su amado.  
  
-¿Fue de algún antepasado de Spica? ¿Se lo regaló su novia?  
  
Hermione cortó por lo sano.  
  
-Ron, no creía que fueras tan estúpido.  
  
-¿Estúpido? ¿Por qué? -se puso rojo de furia.- ¿Cómo si no podía tenerlo Spica? ¿Qué quieres, que lo fabricara ella misma?  
  
-Exactamente.-repondió Hermione. Y Ron abrió de par en par los ojos.  
  
-Al entregarme la varita me dijo, "toma un poco de la vida que has salvado". Yo le dije que preferiría no tener que contentarme con tan poco. Y con eso, supongo que quedará explicado por qué estoy prometido con ella. También quedará explicado por mi historia por qué me han enviado: soy su mejor mago.  
  
Mi tarea consiste, básicamente en enseñaros a defenderos de Voldemort, enseñaros parte de la historia de la Orden, de la Historia de Hogwarts y quizá, a manejar algunos hechizos muy poderosos... y muy prohibidos. En cuanto a vuestra otra pregunta, o más bien, a la otra pregunta de Hermione...  
  
-Por qué no hay Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No es que no lo tengamos nosotros. Nadie tiene.dijo ella.  
  
Dumbledore respondió por Seth.  
  
-Os presento al nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Adjunto de Historia de la Magia . Propuesto por el ministerio y aceptado sin reservas por la Escuela. Seth Garner. 


	3. Sentimientos

Harry Potter y todas las marcas relacionadas son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.  
  
Aviso: Este relato incluye spoilers sobre el quinto libro.  
  
Sentimientos  
  
La noche siguiente a la presentación de su nuevo profesor, ninguno del grupo pudo dormir con tranquilidad. Harry porque la mención que hizo Seth de la muerte de Sirius había vuelto a abrir las puertas del recuerdo y revivía en sueños aquél momento. Neville porque las constantes noticias de la guerra que se estaba librando fuera de aquellos muros le recordaban la anterior, cuando sus padres sufrieron horriblemente a manos de los mortífagos, quedando locos para toda la vida, recluidos para siempre en San Mungo.  
  
En cuanto a Ron y a Hermione, había algo que desquiciaba su sueño, algo que no podían concretar y que tenía que ver con la actitud de Seth hacia ellos. ¿Cómo los había tratado? Como si fueran pareja formal. ¿Cómo había actuado ante sus disputas? Como ante disputas de enamorados. Claro que no había hecho mención directa, pero en este caso era como si lo hubiese gritado. El efecto era el mismo. El mero pensamiento hacía que diesen vueltas y más vueltas, sin poder dormir.  
  
Cuando al fin se durmió, Ron soñó algo típico de adolescentes. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando lo mismo, pero aquella noche era más nítido, más detallado, y por supuesto, estaba relacionado con Hermione.  
  
En cuanto a Hermione, aquella noche soñó algo distinto. Antes había soñado con aquél amigo que había ascendido en su carrera de Quidditch. Pero ahora Ron era el protagonista.  
  
Por fin, cuando todo el castillo dormía. Alguien se levantó de uno de los cuartos de Slytherin. Era un chico rubio de 16 años de edad.  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin, frente a un fuego que debería estar apagado hace mucho pero que ardía aún con vivacidad, esperaba Seth. Estaba vestido con la túnica y los símbolos propios de su posición como Gran Mago de la Orden.  
  
-Le esperaba, señor Malfoy.  
  
Draco, simplemente, no pudo responder. No sabía qué hacía ahí, quién era aquél hombre, ni si aquello era un sueño.  
  
-Despacio, señor Malfoy.-respondió el otro mago a las pregntas sin formular de su interlocutor.- Está aquí porque yo le he llamado, soy el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y, no, esto no es un sueño.  
  
-¿Es usted el nuevo? ¿El que vino con los estudiantes? ¿Por...  
  
-Porque necesitaba localizar a algunos estudiantes. Entre ellos, usted, señor Malfoy.  
  
Otra vez, respondió a una pregunta no formulada.  
  
-La razón por la que le he llamado es la siguiente: puedo anular el control que ejerce el Señor Oscuro en vuestro padre. Pero, primero, necesito saber dos cosas. La primera es si deseáis que vuelva con usted y su madre.  
  
-Sí que lo deseo. Es mi padre, al fin y al cabo. No debe ser esclavo de ningún mago.  
  
-Bien. Necesito saber si vuestro padre, Lucius Malfoy, tuvo alguna vez algún gesto de afecto. Sé que es muy personal. Pero si voy a desafiar a Voldemort liberando a uno de sus mortífagos, debo estar seguro de que vale la pena.  
  
Draco ahondó en sus recuerdos. Recordó que, a pesar de su aspecto, su padre sí que era capaz de demostrar buenos sentimientos.  
  
-Así es. Más de una vez.  
  
Y con aquellas palabras, se desencadenó de nuevo la lucha de la Orden por recuperar el control de la magia.  
  
-Puede retirarse a dormir, señor Malfoy.  
  
Eso hizo. Mientras tanto, Seth clavó las instrucciones para el siguiente día en el tablón. E hizo lo propio en todas las demás salas comunes. Al llegar a Griffyndor, se detuvo un momento.  
Registró los sueños de sus nuevos alumnos, y descubrió que, más o menos tranquilamente, todos dormían.  
  
-Bien. Van a necesitar ese descanso. -Y terminó de clavar el aviso sobre el tablón.  
  
Al día siguiente, el sol de finales de verano iluminó el lugar. Era más que aceptable, teniendo en cuenta que Inglaterra no se distingue precisamente por su gran cantidad de días de sol.  
  
Pero la verdadera sorpresa se la llevaron los alumnos. En cada tablón de anuncios, estaba clavado el mismo anuncio. Con autorización de Dumbledore, el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llamaba a todos los alumnos al claro entre la escuela y el Bosque Prohibido, frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, después del desayuno. Firmaba un tal Seth Garner.  
  
La mayoría de alumnos se sorprendieron. Dada la mala experiencia con Dolores Umbridge el año pasado, nadie había echado en falta la asignatura (excepciones como la de Hermione aparte), y no se esperaban aquella iniciativa.  
  
En cuanto a los que sabían de la existencia del nuevo profesor, su asombro era mucho menor. Empezaban a conocer a aquél mago.  
  
Aunque Draco casi se muere del susto, al reconocer que lo de anoche no fue un sueño.  
  
- Estuvo aquí.  
  
Sus dos compinches casi preguntaron algo, pero se abstuvieron, al ver la cara que ponía Draco. Este se preguntaba si ese mago misterioso era realmente capaz de desafiar al que todos temían. Al menos, su aspecto era extraño. No reconoció los símbolos. Un momento, sí. Recordó comentar a su padre que alguno de sus antepasados perteneció a una Orden con ese símbolo. Pero de aquél episodio familiar de los Malfoy, hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo.  
  
Durante el desayuno, Hermione y Ron no se dirigieron la palabra, cosa que extrañó a Harry. Echaba en falta sus discusiones. Si discutían, era porque estaban molestos, enfadados, etcétera. Pero si se quedaban en silencio ¿A qué podía deberse?  
  
Justo después del desayuno, toda una riada de alumnos se dirigió frente a la cabaña de Hagrid,él mismo hablando con el resto de profesores. Era extraño. ¿Por qué iban a venir todos? Pero sólo Draco podría haber respondido a eso. En cuanto a Hagrid, saludó a sus amigos.  
  
-¿Saben que el bosque se ha vuelto muy tranquilo desde la llegada del nuevo? Es como si los centauros trataran de alejarse lo máximo posible de él. Todo, absolutamente todo, está tranquilo.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron sabían a qué se refería, pero evitaron nombrar al hermano "pequeño" de Hagrid.  
  
Pero cuando Seth empezó la clase, todos callaron. Sólo Draco lo recordaba así, con su capa y sus símbolos. Pero nadie sabía de su capacidad para llamar la atención de una concurrencia numerosa.  
  
-Buenos diás, alumnos y Profesores. En primer lugar, quisiera agradecerles a todos haber venido a una hora tan especial. Pero debo decir que los tiempos son especiales. Se está librando una guerra ahí fuera. Y por eso, la asignatura que voy a impartir, es más importante, si cabe, que antes. Tenemos que estar atentos, preparados y dispuestos ante la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros. Pero eso no significa que debamos retroceder ante ella o considerarla invencible. No. Precisamente por eso he pedido la posibilidad de una clase fuera del castillo. Como sabrán, dentro del mismo no se puede Aparecer o Desaparecer. Y necesito esa facultad para demostrarles una cosa. Que hasta la dominación que ejerce la oscuridad sobre los mortífagos puede ser destruida. Sí, aquellos que escaparon de Azkaban.  
  
Sólo Draco esperaba lo que pasó a continuación. Seth trajo a Lucius Malfoy de la presencia de Voldemort. Antes incluso de que alguno de los presentes pudiera pestañear, sacó su varita y la dirigió al mortífago.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalis!  
  
Lucius, petrificado, no pudo moverse.  
  
-¡Curse Invertio!  
  
Esta vez, los efectos se demoraron. El rostro de Malfoy se contrajo y pareció establecerse una lucha. Era la lucha entre la fuerza que pugnaba por retenerlo bajo el poder de Voldemort y la fuerza que trataba de liberarlo.  
  
Después de unos minutos que parecieron siglos, el ahora ex-mortífago se desplomó al suelo. Seth sudaba, el esfuerzo había sido enorme, como el riesgo. Pero valía la pena. Había conseguido la atención y el respeto del alumnado. Y minado el temor que provocaba el Señor Oscuro sobre ellos. Se guardó su varita.Aunque no todo estaba tan bien. Esperaba que la fuerza que unía a los Malfoy fuera bastante para evitar que volviera a caer bajo el poder de Voldemort. Si no fuese así, tendría que acabar con él.  
  
Por fin, rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de la zona.  
  
-Puede que tarde un poco en recuperarse. Mejor será que lo lleven a la enfermería. Pueden retirarse, la clase ha terminado. A partir de ahora, tendremos clases normales y horario normal... a menos que se presenten complicaciones.  
  
Varios alumnos y profesores se llevaron a Lucius Malfoy, mientras Draco los seguía de cerca. No podía creer que su padre estuviese ahí, y libre por fin.  
  
En cuanto a Harry, estaba todavía más boquiabierto. Nunca pensó que alguien que no fuera Dumbledore pudiera tener el valor de desafiar así a Voldemort.  
  
-Bueno ¿A qué esperan? Es hora de volver a clase. Dijo Seth a los alumnos que aún se moraban.  
  
Pero todavía envió una mirada hacia el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Había un centauro.  
"También es hora de aclarar algunas cosas con los centauros". Pensó para sí.  
* * *  
  
Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Tanto si no les ha gustado como si les ha gustado, me sentiría halagado de que dejaran reviews con su punto de vista. 


	4. Presagio

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Bros  
  
Spoiler Alert: Hay varias referencias al quinto libro.  
  
El presagio  
  
Mientras tanto, los centauros discutían. A pesar de no ser muy habitual, se habían retirado. Y lo habían hecho porque la duda empezaba a germinar en sus corazones.  
  
Uno de los centauros más ancianos llamó la atención de los demás:  
  
-Hermanos, la situación es grave. A ese nuevo mago que desafía al Señor Oscuro debe de referirse la señal que vimos.  
  
-¿Cuál de ellas?  
  
La pregunta, lanzada de improviso, provocó una riada de reproches hacia el joven centauro.  
  
Imponiéndose sobre las demás voces, el anciano trató de reprender al joven.  
  
-Antes de que mis mayores me reprendan, debo recordarles una cosa. Su necesidad de sueño es mayor y no vieron lo que yo y algunos más sí acertamos a observar.  
  
-¿Y de qué se trata? Una alineación, quizá.  
  
-No. Un bólido atravesó las tres esferas, se acercó a Marte, cruzó delante de la Luna y se desvaneció en la Constelación de Orión.  
  
La consternación de la mayoría de los centauros (excluyendo a los que ya sabían de la existencia del presagio), fue enorme.  
  
-¿Sabes qué estás diciendo, insensato? ¿Y cuando fue, cuánto duro?  
  
-El mismo solsticio, poco antes del alba, y sólo duro un momento. Realmente, fue rápido y difícil de ver.  
  
En ese momento, una oscura figura salió de las sombras.  
  
-¿Llega entonces la ayuda que esperábamos ... o la perdición que nos condene?  
  
Todos los centauros se volvieron y miraron fijamente a Seth.  
  
-¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Qué sabes del que nos prestará ayuda o nos destruirá?  
  
-En las reuniones de la Orden, se discute a menudo sobre si es "él" o "ella". O si son muchos. Tratándose de un "viaje" de ese tipo, no es fácil saberlo...  
  
-¿La Orden? Es cierto, pues, que perteneces a ella.  
  
-Cierto. Y si el ser o seres que llegan nos ayudan, los ejércitos de Voldemort poco podrán contra nosotros. En cambio, si se enfrentan a nosotros, la oscuridad, de manos de esos seres o de manos de Voldemort.  
  
-Cubrirá el mundo mágico y el de los muggles. Veo que no habéis olvidado la Promesa y la Amenaza.  
  
-Difícil es olvidar el propio sentido de la vida...  
  
Muy lejos de allí, un extraño fenómeno ocurrió. Los animales intuyeron la venida del peligro. Empezó como un pequeño temblor. Después aumentó. Pero no era un terremoto, la propia textura del espacio se estaba rasgando, dando paso a una entidad, procedente de un "origen" que no estaba en el mismo Universo. Con una última honda, similar a la última contracción del parto, una criatura apareció a través en aquél mundo.  
  
Era una de las mejores, se recordaba a sí misma.  
  
Pero no. Siempre recordaría que no era posible ser la mejor. No, mientras su peor pesadilla siguiera siendo líder.  
  
"A pesar de todas mis victorias. A pesar de todos mis triunfos, me persigue incluso aquí, donde no debería alcanzarme"  
  
Espantó la idea de su mente. Sólo a él temía. Sólo a él odiaba.  
  
Y sólo a él podía amar. 


	5. Eclosión

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.  
  
Hay spoilers del quinto libro en esta historia.  
  
Nota: Gracias por los reviews, seguiré escribiendo.  
  
Eclosión  
  
Hagrid, que estaba visitando en esos momentos a su "hermano menor", tardó un poco más que éste en darse cuenta. De hecho, lo bastante como para que el "hermanito" se agitara y casi lo aplastara.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa...?- Y entonces lo sintió. Los gigantes, a pesar de su aspecto eran de las criaturas mágicas más perceptivas. Hagrid, al ser descendiente de humanos y gigantes, había heredado parte de esa sensibilidad.  
  
-Pero qué...-murmuró.  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar, Voldemort aún rumiaba su indignación por la pérdida de uno de sus mortífagos.  
  
-¿Quién se ha atrevido a desafiarme? -tronaba a los mortífagos que quedaban- .No ha sido Potter. Lo habría sentido. ¿Quién más sería capaz? ¿Dumbledore?  
  
La tía (y ejecutora) de Sirius se adelantó, y se atrevió a sugerir un nombre.  
  
-¿El nuevo profesor de Hogwarts?  
  
La mirada, letal, de su Señor la hizo callar.  
  
-No creo en todas las historias que cuentan sobre él. Los débiles necesitan creer en una leyenda, pero una leyenda no les protegerá de mi...  
  
Todos los magos de la sala observaron en la misma dirección.  
  
Cuando los mortífagos volvieron de nuevo su mirada hacia Voldemort, se encontraron con algo realmente inesperado.  
  
Por primera vez desde que le conocían y servían, demostraba sorpresa... y temor.  
  
Los centauros y Seth lo sintieron simultáneamente.  
  
En cuanto a Hogswarts, los alumnos, al no ser tan experimentados, no llegaron a percibirlo con claridad.  
  
Pero los profesores sabían lo que habían sentido.  
  
La magia había sufrido una ondulación. Los magos, suelen crecer lentamente dentro de la misma, a pesar de disponer de ella prácticamente desde su nacimiento, los efectos son graduales y su dominio sobre ella, espaciado y sólo en casos muy especiales (como Voldemort o Harry) podía hablarse de un crecimiento lo bastante grande como revolver las aguas de la magia. Pero esto era distinto.  
  
Era la aparición, brutal, de un ser mágico, con todos sus poderes al máximo y sus capacidades dispuestas.  
  
Y eso, simplemente, no era posible.  
  
A menos que proviniera de un lugar inaccesible en principio...  
  
Para Seth significaba que había que tomar cartas en el asunto, de inmediato.  
  
Seth apenas se despidió de los anonadados centauros. Sus planes estaban destrozados. No esperaba la Llegada. Vaya. No la esperaba en su vida. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que actuar en consecuencia. Así que se transportó, directamente, lo más cerca posible de la escuela.  
  
El profesor Snape había palidecido. No se notaba mucho, dada la blancura natural de su piel, pero acababa de cortar su deporte favorito ,humillar a Harry Potter, y que él convertía en digno de la distinción olímpica, por la mitad.  
  
Y eso sí que era una novedad.  
  
-¿Profesor Snape? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -preguntó tímidamente Hermione, al observar la más que extraña situación.  
  
Harry, por su parte, también lo había sentido. Pero no sabía a qué podía obedecer aquella especie de "honda".  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí... pues lo que le decía, señor Potter, tenga más cuidado con los ingredientes. -y acto seguido, para sorpresa mayúscula de los alumnos, dijo.-Bueno. Por hoy, en vista de su gran dedicación a mi asignatura, podemos terminar.  
  
Ya fuera, los tres amigos se reunieron.  
  
-¿Estará enfermo, Snape?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-No lo creo. Más bien será "eso" que hemos sentido. Aunque debe tener un significado que no conocemos, si es capaz de alterar así a Snape.  
  
-Puede que tengas razón.-respondió Ron.  
  
Harry Potter no sabía por qué quedarse más atónito. Por la reacción de Snape o por lo que acababa de presenciar, una discusión civilizada (!) entre Hermione y Ron. Y Ron le había dado(!) la razón (!) a Hermione.  
  
Por todo esto, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que todos los alumnos estaban saliendo de sus clases.  
  
Paró a Luna, y le preguntó sobre el particular. Al instante, lamentó haberlo hecho.  
  
-Puede que tenga que ver con los experimentos secretos que está llevando el Ministro Fudge en...  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron prescindieron, como pudieron, del resto de la explicación, y pensaron en algo mejor.  
  
Decidieron preguntar a los profesores. Pero ninguno estaba, ni Herbología, ni Transformaciones, ni Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...  
  
-¿Y si probáramos con el despacho Dumbledore? -preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Es una gran idea.-respondió la joven de pelo rizado.  
  
"Otra vez"pensó Harry "Otra vez están hablando sin gritarse y dándose la razón. ¿Tanto han madurado en este tiempo?"  
  
La pregunta quedó relegada de su mente, al tropezarse con TODOS los profesores en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la escalera de caracol y al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Estamos todos?-preguntó Snape, ahora visiblemete nervioso.  
  
-Falta el profesor de Defensa...  
  
-No, ya estoy aquí.-respondió un Seth que había llegado a la carrera-. Perdonen el retraso. He enviado un mensaje a la Orden, pero supongo que ya estarán enterados. Debemos darnos prisa.  
  
Para explicar el comportamiento de los profesores, había que entender que, dada su experiencia y su preparación, muy pocas veces se habían visto en una situación como aquélla. Prácticamente, su esquema de la situación se había venido abajo, e, implícitamente, todos (excepto Seth, que lo había decidido al hablar con Hagrid fuera de la escuela), se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar con su líder natural, Dumbledore, y decidir cuál era el siguiente paso.  
  
-¿Y ellos?- preguntó la profesora de Herbología, al reparar en nuestro trío .-No tienen nada que ver con el problema.  
  
Seth fue tajante.  
  
-Me temo que ellos están en el centro mismo del problema, profesora.  
  
Dirimida la cuestión, y dada la contraseña correcta, la Gárgola se apartó y todos subieron en tropel. Dumbledore esperaba, mesándose la barba. Su fénix también aparecía inquieto. En cuanto a los antiguos Directoras y Directores, también se removían inquietos, yendo y viniendo de sus diferentes cuadros.  
  
Se hizo el silencio.  
  
Al fin, Dumbledore habló.  
  
-Compañeros,-dijo mirando a los profesores- alumnos,-y se fijó en Hermione, Ron y Harry-, viejos y nuevos amigos.-y miró a Seth.-La Llegada se ha producido. No esperaba tener que enfrentarme con esto, suponía que la Guerra sería sólo cuestión de la Magia.  
  
"Pero nuevos acontecimientos han trastocado el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Ahora, el mundo Muggle también se verá implicado. Y una nueva fuerza entra en conflicto. Una fuerza que no esperábamos, cuyas intenciones no nos son conocidas y que tanto podría ayudarnos como destruirnos.  
  
"Por lo tanto, viejos rencores deben ser olvidados y las rencillas sepultadas. Gran Mago de la Antigua Orden de los Dragones Gemelos, solicito,oficialmente en nombre de Hogswarts, un Concilio con la Orden para unir nuestras fuerzas y prepararnos para lo que viene.  
  
Seth respondió gravemente, como si aquello no lo sorprendiera, o lo tuviera planeado  
  
-Yo, como Representante de la Orden, acepto gustoso la solicitud.  
  
Pero, debajo de la gravedad, su mente se había iluminado y oscurecido, al mismo tiempo y por la misma razón.  
  
Cuando la atmósfera se distendió y los profesores empezaron a charlar animadamente, recordando sus obligaciones, el murmullo de Seth apenas fue captado por Harry y Hermione, que en esos momentos estaban casualmente (¿O no?) lo bastante cerca.  
  
-Y podré ver a Spica...-un breve silencio-Quizá por última vez. 


	6. Luz

Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling.  
  
Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro.  
  
Luz  
  
En el claro del bosque en el que Seth dejó a los centauros, reinaba la más absoluta consternación.  
  
El joven centauro, Mitrídates, aún tuvo valor para preguntar por qué esa señal era tan importante.  
  
-Hijo. Eres joven. Y quizá eso no sea tan malo, al fin y al cabo. Si fueras de mi edad, habrías visto muchas cosas. Demasiadas. -se perdió un momento en la bruma de su memoria.- Pero tu capacidad para ver lo que otros no hubiéramos querido ver, dice mucho a tu favor.  
  
Ante la impaciencia del joven, continuó.  
  
-Hace milenios, nadie sabe exactamente cuando, un mensaje fue depositado en manos de diferentes razas mágicas. Su procedencia y remitente nos son desconocidos. No se sabe si se perdieron en el tiempo, si nunca fueron aclarados o si se prefirió olvidarlo. El mensaje hablaba de la llegada, en medio de una guerra, de una "misión", una "embajada", "luz" y "oscuridad" al mismo tiempo. Lo llamaron la Promesa y la Amenaza. Porque, por lo que sabemos, tanto podrían ponerse del lado de los que defienden el orden y la paz o del lado de la anarquía y de la destrucción. Y, durante milenios, los centauros, la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos, de la que el nuevo maestro de Hogwarts parece ser integrante, y algunos magos muy poderosos, han vigilado.  
  
-¿Y quiénes son esos magos?  
  
-Los directores de la escuela que se alza junto a nuestro Bosque. Los distintos ministros, también. Y, por desgracia, de alguna forma que no sabemos, el Señor Oscuro.  
  
-Entonces, sabe de una potencial amenaza.  
  
-Probablemente, esté tan preocupado como nosotros.  
  
Durante un momento, Mitrídates reflexionó.  
  
-¿Y cree que la otra señal que vimos, se refiere al nuevo profesor?  
  
-Tú lo viste. La señal hablaba de un joven de mirada penetrante, corazón valiente y aparecido de la leyenda.  
  
-Pero.. ¿Dónde está la otra parte de la señal? ¿No falta algo...o alguien?  
  
-Aprendes de prisa.-reconoció el anciano-. Pero te falta paciencia, joven.  
  
-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?  
  
Era lo único que una sorprendida mujer acertaba a decir. Cerca de su granja, en Polonia, habían aparecido docenas de cadáveres de enorme tamaño. O, más bien,docenas de restos de cadáveres.  
  
-¿Qué, qué...?  
  
Para cualquier mago, incluso para los más jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts, habría sido fácil identificar los cuerpos. Se trataba, evidentemente, de gigantes. Pero la mujer Muggle, que llevaba una vida más o menos apacible, lejos de "tonterías" como la magia, no daba crédito a lo que veía.  
  
Los gigantes, atacados por algún tipo de fuerza, habían perecido en el acto. Casi no quedaban más que cuerpos calcinados, alguna porra (que, evidentemente había resultado de escasa utilidad), daba fe de una lucha, breve pero brutal.  
  
Entonces observó a dos personas. Moviéndose cerca de los cuerpos, parecían evaluar la situación. La mujer creyó distinguir, a pesar de lo extraño de su atuendo, a una mujer y a un hombre. Se detenían al lado de cada uno de los cadáveres, y movían negativamente la cabeza. Se fijó en la extraña belleza de la mujer, había algo ¿mágico? en ella.  
  
Al fin, la desconocida habló.  
  
-Nunca había visto algo así. Claro que se puede matar a un gigante, pero matar toda una comunidad, de un solo golpe y sin hacer ruido... no sé. Hace falta algo más que simple fuerza bruta.  
  
-Increíble.-asintió su acompañante-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacemos con la Muggle?  
  
-Lo de siempre. Ponla bajo "nuestra protección" mientras nos llevamos esto. Después dale unos nuevos recuerdos.  
  
-A la orden.  
  
-A poder ser, hazlo con más delicadeza que la última vez... y que los recuerdos sean bastante agradables.  
  
Después de refunfuñar un rato, él lanzó un distraído hechizo de paralización a la desolada granjera.  
  
-Espero que el rumor que corre entre los nuestros sea cierto, y nos lleven pronto a Inglaterra. Te vuelves muy rígida cuando estás lejos de "tu" Seth, Spica.  
  
-Sabes que nunca estoy lejos de él, Hob. -dijo la prometida de Seth mientras acariciaba su anillo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en las imprentas de El Profeta Diario, el trabajo era frenético.  
  
-¡Por Merlín! ¡La edición de mañana parecerá una enciclopedia!-exclamó una cansada redactora.  
  
-Bueno, entre esa Orden salida de vete-tu-a-saber-dónde, ese nuevo profesor de Hogwarts, de esa misma Orden que se ríe en las barbas de Ese-Que-No-Debe- Ser-nombrado, y "eso" que hemos sentido, hay para llenar un buen par de libros.-bromeó otro redactor.  
  
-Y aún te olvidas de los cambios educativos del Ministro...  
  
-No me lo recuerdes, no me lo recuerdes...  
  
Por fin, después de un día anormalmente (? Habría que preguntarse qué era un día normal en Hogwarts) agitado, los alumnos descansaban... o eso se suponía. Seth ya había recibido un mensaje de la Orden. Y, tal como hiciera su búho, se dejó vencer por el cansancio, mientras recordaba una pícara y dulce sonrisa.  
  
No pudo dormir durante mucho rato. Alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante, Harry, Hermione y Ron.  
  
Los tres entraron en el despacho del profesor. Desde luego, no le había hecho falta mucho tiempo para imprimir su propio estilo a la estancia. Estaba a rebosar de todo tipo de libros, objetos difíciles de clasificar y escritos. No parecía el mismo que ocuparan Quirrel o Umbridge. Y menos por el extraño búho que prefería descansar en su percha en lugar de confraternizar con los demás.  
  
-¿Cómo sabía...?-preguntó Ron -Es tarde. Habéis venido sin hacer ruido. Y, exceptuando a los fantasmas, nadie suele visitar a los profesores tan tarde y tan en silencio, si no sois vosotros.  
  
-¿Por qué el búho duerme aquí?-esta vez fue Hermione la que preguntó  
  
-Estela. Perdonadla, no está acostumbrada a las aglomeraciones. En la Orden, cada cual es responsable de su medio de comunicación. Problemas de vivir al borde del mito. Y ahora, las preguntas de verdad.  
  
Ahora fue Harry el que llevó al voz cantante entre los tres:  
  
-¿A qué se ha referido Dumbledore con la "Llegada"?  
  
-Literalmente, a una "llegada". Pero de algo que no sabemos exactamente qué es. Algo que podría destruirnos. O desterrar a Voldemort para siempre. -entonces, se corrigió- .Más que "algo", debería hablar de "alguien". Es o son un o unos seres.  
  
-Eso es horrible.  
  
-Francamente, lo es.  
  
-¿Y qué tenemos que esperar?  
  
-Sólo un profeta podría decírnoslo. Pero hace tiempo que escasean.  
  
-¿Qué es eso de un Concilio?  
  
-Significa que mi Orden vendrá aquí.  
  
Ante las caras de sus alumnos, prosiguió.  
  
-Vereís. Una situación geográfica en la que se diese una actividad mágica continuada, temrinaría por llamar la atención de los demás magos. En su lugar, y exceptuando la escuela, que aparentemente es una escuela de magia sin más complicaciones, la Orden se traslada continuamente y está fragmentada. Tal como os distéis cuenta -y dibujó una malévola sonrisa- el bastón, los instrumentos mágicos, los libros y todo lo demás viajan con cada mago o bruja. Y sólo nos reunimos de vez en vez. Pero eso no significa- y señaló su anillo-, que no estemos en contacto.  
  
"Este anillo se parece a las monedas que tú encantaste, Hermione. Es una forma de comunicación. Te advierte de los sentimientos que tiene cada integrante del grupo en cada momento. Es una buea indicación de peligro. Por lo demás, utilizamos búhos para mensajes urgentes."  
  
-¿Significa que se van a reunir, todos?  
  
-Pareces una ametralladora de preguntas, Harry.-comentó Seth.- Sí, por primera vez en 243 años, toda la Orden estará reunida.  
  
-¿Y dónde?  
  
-Si el ministro Fudge piensa como esperamos, aquí mismo.  
  
-¿Aquí mismo?  
  
-En Hogwarts.  
  
Y Harry realizó una pregunta más obvia, pero más necesaria. -¿Por qué?  
  
-Cuando la Orden se reúna, el ministro Fudge pensará que será atacada en donde sea que esté, por parte de Voldemort, o por parte de la nueva fuerza en conflicto. Por lo que no invitará a la Orden al Ministerio. En cambio, si el ataque se diese aquí, el tendría tiempo de esconderse, huir, o, en caso de derrota de los atacantes, de llevarse "su parte del mérito".  
  
¿Una última pregunta.?  
  
-¿Cuándo será?  
  
-Dentro de 2 o tres días. Ahora, tengo que castigaros.  
  
El rostro de los jóvenes se descompuso.  
  
-5 puntos de Gryffindor, por cada uno de vosotros. No es de recibo, molestar a un profesor que necesita descansar.  
  
Los tres hicieron un gesto de disgusto  
  
Esperad.10 puntos a cada uno de vosotros, por tener el valor de preguntar. Y otros 10 a cada uno, por hacer las preguntas correctas.  
  
-¡Y ahora, a dormir, antes de que me arrepienta!  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron hicieron buen uso de dicho consejo.  
  
Mientras, Seth se preguntó, una vez más desde que recibió la sensación por el anillo, qué había sido lo que había sorprendido y asustado a Spica. Sólo podía ser una cosa...  
  
Sintió un escalofrío y se retiró a dormir.  
  
Por muy mago que fuera, él también necesitaba descansar. 


	7. Consecuencia

Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, J. K.  
  
Esta hostoria contiene alusiones, datos, etcétera, sobr eel quinto libro...  
  
Consecuencia  
  
Amanecía un día nublado sobre Hogwarts. Para todos los que se percataron de ello, no auguraba nada bueno.  
  
El comedor estaba lleno. Y como era habitual, el reparto trajo el Profeta Diario hasta el tazón de Hermione. Sólo que esta vez tembló toda la mesa, acusando el golpe del inusualmente voluminoso diario.  
  
-¿No habrás encargado un diccionario, Hermione?  
  
-Nada de preguntas tontas, Ron.-respondió ella pagando el importe y empezando a leer- Ummm. Vaya. Es tan voluminoso porque trae varios reportajes. Uno sobre la Orden. Otro respecto a lo que sentimos ayer. Uno más para los cambios educativos del ministro Fudge. Y una entrevista, especialmente larga a... adivinad quién.  
  
-¿Dumbledore?  
  
-No. A un tal Seth Garner. Y por la foto, diría que es el mismo.  
  
Hermione, demasiado absorta en la lectura, y Ron, según comprobó Harry con mucha sorpresa, demasiado absorto en ella, no repararon en los cuchicheos. De hecho, todo el mundo cuchicheaba y los señalaba.  
  
Preguntó a Ginny y a Neville.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
Ginny, bastante ruborizada, no supo qué responder. En cambio, Neville hizo acopio de fuerzas, y se lo explicó.  
  
-Esta mañana, al comprobar los puntos, hemos visto que había 45 más de los que debería. Os vi marcharos hacia el ala de los profesores... He pensado que algún profesor os dio puntos por algo, y me he ido de la lengua. Lo siento.  
  
-Sí, fue Seth. Bueno, primero nos quitó 15 puntos y después nos dio 60.  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué?  
  
-Por preguntar.  
  
Y la confusión de Neville no tuvo limítes.  
  
-Bueno, pero eso sólo es una parte de los rumores. Corre otro, que asegura que el profesor Garner, aparte de desafiar a Ya-Sabes-Quién, es capaz de provocar nuevos sentimientos.  
  
-Y eso, ¿por qué?  
  
Neville señaló a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
-Más bajito, Harry.  
  
Harry bajó el tono de su voz.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-¿No lo notas?  
  
-Notar, ¿El qué?  
  
-Fíjate. No discuten. Conversan tranquilamente, y sonríen. Díme¿Es verdad que ahora son novios?  
  
El preguntado, casi se cae de espaldas.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-El rumor más loco que he oído, dice que ayer por la noche se escaparon los dos solos, por ahí.  
  
-¿Por ahí?  
  
-Ya sabes.  
  
Harry tuvo que reconocer que no comprendía. Pero prefirió desviar la conversación.  
  
-Pero ahora sabes que eso no es cierto.  
  
-Cierto. Pero se les nota.  
  
-Yo no noto nada, aparte de que ahora hablan civilizadamente.  
  
Neville desistió por imposible.  
  
-Creo que no estuviste el tiempo suficiente con Cho, Harry.  
  
El día transcurría apacible para el Director de la Escuela.  
  
O relativamente apacible. Porque tal como Seth anunciara, Dumbledore recibió una sorpresa a medias y una sopresa completa.  
  
Una carta del ministro.  
  
-Fudge debe de creer que así salva su cabeza. Que lo crea, si así lo desea. Cuando empiece a tronar la tormenta, la recibiremos todos.  
  
Y, mientras bajaba por las escaleras de su despacho, se dio de bruces contra la sorpresa.  
  
¿Cómo era que de alguna forma reconocía a aquella persona? ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera sentido ni venir?  
  
-¿Qué desea, joven? Preguntó por fin  
  
Entonces la visita respondió:  
  
-Presento mis excusas para con mis escasos modales, pero para entrar en todas las dependencias del castillo, necesito su permiso especial... para mí, y para todos nosotros.  
  
Era una mujer.  
  
Lucía el mismo anillo que Seth.  
  
Mientras tanto, el susodicho terminaba con la teoría en una de sus clases. Slytherin. Después de haber terminado la lección, comprendió que lo que se decía de ellos, era cierto. "Orgullosos, ambiciosos... potencialmente peligrosos. " Y se fijó en Malfoy. "Pero con una buena guía, seguro que sacamos algo provechoso".  
  
Dejó la varita. Se fijó en que, siendo de los pocos magos capaces de lanzar conjuros poderosos sin necesidad de la misma, procuraba usarla siempre.  
  
"Adictiva. Como su hacedora."  
  
-Muy bien. Los de primera fila ¡Defiéndanse! ¡Petrificus totalis!  
  
A ninguno dio tiempo de reaccionar. Simplemente se quedaron con la boca abierta...literalmente. Iban a tardar un tanto en recuperarse).  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Nos hemos quedado mudos?  
  
Sólo Malfoy comprendió. Era una prueba. Y no pensaba dejar de estar a la altura.  
  
-¡Expeliar...-Se quedó en mitad del conjuro. Un momento...  
  
Su profesor esperó a que se recuperaran todos.  
  
-Bien. Como Malfoy se ha dado ya cuenta, no es siempre necesario utilizar una varita para conseguir la efectividad en los conjuros. Pocos lo consiguen. Pero entre los Slytherin, seguro que hay bastantes... Espero que lo hayan comprendido.  
  
Se ha acabado la clase.  
  
En clase de pociones, la escena era bien distinta. Harry estaba tan ensimismado en la nueva situación de sus amigos, que apenas sí llegaba a escuchar la regañina de Snape.  
  
Después se hizo el silencio.  
  
Alguien había entrado.  
  
La recién llegada se dirigió hacia el profesor y al alumno.  
  
-¿Profesor Snape? Esto le pertenece... o más bien, le pertenece a su familia. Y le hizo entrega d eun medallón. Que tenga un buen día.  
  
Se dirigió a Harry y le dijo.  
  
-Que tu día también sea excelente, Harry Potter.  
  
Ambos se quedaron aturdidos. Clavados en el mismo sitio, todos los alumnos vieron cómo se marchaba.  
  
Por supuesto, Spica se dirigió al despacho de su prometido, pero con tranquilidad "El amor contenido es como el agua de una presa... hay que liberarlo con calma, o puede ser destructivo".  
  
Creo que Ron y Hermione aprenderán algo sobre eso."  
  
-Por supuesto, Spica.  
  
Seth había redondeado su apreciación. Se encontraron frente a frente en el pasillo. Algunos alumnos ociosos los observaron con cierto interés. Ella se ruborizó un tanto.  
  
-Me olvidaba de que para ti, mis pensamientos son incluso más audibles que mis palabras.  
  
-¿Qué tal el viaje?  
  
-Fácil... si no, no estaría aquí.  
  
-Dumbledore te lo ha puesto fácil... más fácil de lo que es sorprenderlo a él. ¿Verdad?  
  
-Verdad. Es difícil cogerle desprevenido. Ahora entiendo por qué era el único al que Voldemort temía.. bueno, quizá, ahora ya no sea el único.  
  
-Cierto.  
  
Spica sabía que esa única palabra encerraba más significados de los que parecía, pero prefirió ir directa al grano.  
  
-De eso quería hablarte. Toda una colonia de gigantes fue arrasada, cerca de una granja Muggle, en Polonia. El procedimiento habitual de limpieza... sólo que esta vez, hemos podido avisar a las autoridades mágicas locales... por cierto, que sus caras al saber que seguíamos existiendo, eran dignas de ver.  
  
-¿Toda la colonia? ¿Cómo?  
  
-Un solo ataque. No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Y me parece, que si no identificamos pronto a la fuente del problema, nosotros tampoco la tendremos...  
  
-De acuerdo.-y los rasgos de él se suavizaron-. Demos a cada día su afán. Puesto que ya hemos terminado con el trabajo.  
  
La radiante sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de ella demostró su aprobación.  
  
-¿Por qué no pasar al placer? Enséñame esta Escuela.  
  
Y se retiraron, dejando a los alumnos Ravenclaw, sin saber exactamente qué pensar.  
  
Aunque algo si que pensaron. El Profesor Garner no parecía ser de los que eligen el celibato.  
  
Ya de noche, Hermione subía y bajaba por el salón comunal de la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Quién es?¿Por qué l ha entregado ese medallón a Snape?  
  
-Bueno, -respondió Harry-Cálmate un poco.  
  
-Sí, por favor, Hermione.-terció Ron.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-¿No es un poco tarde para conversaciones? Dijeron dos voces al unísono. Una era más conocida que la otra.  
  
Esta ve no había sido una, sino dos, las personas que se habían acercado sin llamar.  
  
-Harry, Hermione, Ron. Os presento a Spica Bela. Spica...  
  
-Se quienes son, gracias, Seth.  
  
Lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona que dejaba bien a las claras su opinión sobre los formalismos de su posible marido.  
  
Los tres se fijaron con un poco más de atención en ella. Morena, ojos verdes, piel bastante clara. Harry debió reconocer que era guapa. Era una mujer. Al compararla con Hermione,se dio cuenta de que ella también debía serlo, quizá es explicase todo el lío que se traía con Ron. Madurez, pensó Harry. En parte, tenía razón.  
  
-He venido a haceros una visita. Y a deciros que el resto de la Orden vendrá mañana.  
  
-¿Y cuánto es ese resto?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Casi ochocientas personas.Ahora, perdonadnos. Tengo aún muchas cosas que decirle a Seth.  
  
Sólo Hermione captó todo el sentido de esas palabras, pero prefirió no compartirlo con sus dos amigos.  
  
"Vaya. No le he preguntado sobre el medallón. Bueno. Ya preguntaré mañana... si puedo". Miró un momento a Ron. Volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de los últimos días respecto a él. Y decidió que era mejor marcharse.  
  
-Buenas noches chicos.  
  
-Buenas noches- respondieron los dos.  
  
Un momento después, subían por las escaleras, camino a los dormitorios.  
  
Ron pensó que hubiera preferido seguirla a ella.  
  
Se sacó la idea de la cabeza. Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en Hermione, en lo inteligente que era, en lo atractiva que era...  
  
Ni Ron ni Hermione podían aceptar lo que resultaba evidente. Al menos, no todavía. 


	8. Concilio

Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, J.K. y a Warner Bros Esta historia contiene spoilers del quinto libro (Por si todavía no lo saben)  
  
7-Concilio  
  
Amanecía un día que prometía ser gris y lluvioso. Los alumnos se dirigieron al comedor.  
  
Harry comprobó, con alivio, que Ron al menos conservaba su buen apetito.  
  
-¿Y qué opináis?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-¿De qué?-Preguntaron al unísono. O, más bien, preguntó Harry. Ron tenía la boca llena.  
  
-De todo esto. Ese Llegada que trae locos a los profesores. De la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos. Y de la descendiente de los Bela.  
  
-¿Spica? Bueno, es tal como me había esperado.¿Descendiente de los Bela?  
  
-Sí.-dijo ella sacando un pesadísimo libro sobre linajes mágicos. Aquí pone que el último murió hace siglos.  
  
-Qué curioso.-respondió Harry. Ron trataba de hacer pasar el contenido de su boca al estómago, con ciertas dificultades.  
  
-Aunque, dado que la Orden se oculta desde hace aproximadamente ese tiempo, tampoco es extraño.  
  
-A propósito de cosas que no son extrañas.-por fin habló Ron con normalidad- Ahí viene "El Profeta Diario".  
  
El ejemplar acababa de aterrizar. El búho-repartidor recibió su pago y se fue.  
  
-¡Vaya!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Pronto, vayamos fuera!  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo de particular?-continuaba preguntando Ron  
  
-¡Ya lo creo!  
  
Los tres corrieron todo lo deprisa que podían hacia la entrada principal.  
  
-Ahí. Donde se detiene el Expreso. Mirad.  
  
-¿El qu...?  
  
No llegó a completar la frase.  
  
Desde el horizonte, se aproximaba un tren. Por supuesto, no podía ser el Expreso.  
  
Y mucho menos, si enarbolaba la insignia de los Dragones Gemelos  
  
-¿La Orden?  
  
-Sí.-y Hermione desplegó "El Profeta Diario" de forma que pudieran ver la noticia de primera página.  
  
-"La recientemente reaparecida Orden de los Dragones Gemelos, respondiendo a la petición del Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Brujería, Albus Dumbledore, llegará hoy al andén de Hogwarts. "Dadas las especiales circunstancias, se ha dado autorización para que el tren que transporta a los Reaparecidos, como han sido llamados en diversos ámbitos de la magia nacional e Internacional, estacionará a las 8:45 horas."  
  
El Tren acababa de detenerse.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? -Pregunto Ron, pero conocía la respuesta. -Exactamente las 8:45.-Respondió Hermione. -Bueno. Al menos, son puntuales.-terminó Harry.  
  
Los demás alumnos de Hogswarts se acercaban, extrañados por la rápida salida de los tres.  
  
Más lejos, una pareja se acercaba con paso mucho más sosegado.  
  
-Tu madre siempre ha sido muy puntual.  
  
-No tienes por qué hacerle más la corte. Ya sabes que aceptó tu petición de mano, Seth.  
  
-Seguro que esperaba que muriera antes de poder cumplir mi compromiso.  
  
Spica soltó una sonora carcajada.  
  
-Merece la pena reírse del peligro, si a cambio consigo una de tus risas.  
  
-No creo que sea mi risa lo que tú quieres.  
  
Y se besaron.  
  
-En público, no. Hay muchos niños por aquí.  
  
-Vaya. El Gran Seth, capaz de desafiar a Voldemort, capaz de meterse en un volcán, capaz de arriesgarse por cualquier tontería... teme que los niños se perviertan por ver un beso.  
  
-Odio que me llames "Gran Seth"  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Mientras tanto, el desembarco de todo tipo de equipajes había comenzado.  
  
Un momento después, bajaron los estudiantes. Ninguno esperaba ver Escuela, pero ahí estaba. Se lo habían explicado y repetido mil veces. Pero todavía no acababan de asimilar que pertenecían a una Orden supuestamente desaparecida, que se alojarían en la Escuela de magia más famosa del mundo...  
  
-Es increíble. -dijo una estudiante de 14 años.  
  
-¿El qué?¿Que vas a conocer a tu adorado Harry Potter?-preguntó una de sus compañeras.  
  
La primera no pudo evitar sonrojarse como una amapola.  
  
-¡Atención!-Llamó Hobart "Hob" Nelson  
  
-Como ya sabréis, estamos en el lugar con el que muchos de vosotros habéis soñado. Esto es Hogwarts.  
  
Se escucharon vítores. Curiosamente, había tantas voces masculinas como femeninas.  
  
-Y ahora, viene la parte seria. Hasta que seáis acomodados, estaréis bajo Mi supervisión, la del Profesor Hagrid... y bueno, la de Seth Garner, también.  
  
Enmudecieron. Las leyendas que se habían tejido sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sólo eran comparables a las que se contaban sobre el propio Harry Potter.  
  
-¿¿¿EL MISMO???  
  
-El mismo. Y si no me equivoco, baja ahora mismo... acompañado por la que le echó el lazo.  
  
Aunque los estudiantes no entendían del todo el lenguaje (más propio de una conversación de taberna que de un profesor de la magia), vieron bajar a una pareja bastante conocida.  
  
-Lo de aquí va a ser el caos total, Spica.  
  
-Va a parecer un remanso, comparado con lo que estará pasando en la Escuela.  
  
Como si se hubiera tratado de una profecía.  
  
Después de que los estudiantes habituales, mal que bien, fueran reconducidos a sus clases, se procedió a los saludos formales.  
  
-Merlín. Esto va a durar una eternidad.-Comentario de Hob.  
  
Seguidamente, se acomodó a los nuevos estudiantes.  
  
Aunque, decir "acomodar" es ser demasiado generosos con la situación. Se les dejó visitar el Castillo, con las normas habituales. Nada de magia en los pasillos. Nada de Bosque Prohibido. Respecto a los adultos, se les dio alojamiento.  
  
-Bueno es tener a mano la magia.-otro comentario de Hob.-Tú no necesitas habitación, ni pasarás frío. Creo que el profe de Defensa te dará alojamiento y te calentará el lecho.  
  
-¿Te callarás?- respuesta airada de Spica.  
  
-Bueno, bueno. No he olvidado tus hechizos.  
  
-Sigues igual que siempre, Hob.  
  
-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Seth. Aparentas 39, y no 19 años, con todo ese rollo de profesor.  
  
-Es que SOY profesor.  
  
-¿Y a propósito, no tenías alguna clase?  
  
Dándose una palmada en la frente, Seth voló hacia su clase.  
  
-Bueno, veo que no ha cambiado tanto...  
  
La mañana transcurrió más o menos bien. Pero, la hora de la comida, fue otro problema. No encontraron más remedio que añadir nuevas mesas. Y romper la tradición y colocar algunos alumnos de la Orden con los demás.  
  
Unos cuantos, en concreto, se sentaron junto a los cinco de Gryffindor.  
  
Cuchicheaban en voz baja.  
  
-Perdona, pero tú debes de ser Hermione Granger, ¿no?  
  
-Sí, yo misma .-respondió Hermione al joven que le preguntó.  
  
-¿Y estás libre para...?  
  
Se puso pálido.  
  
-¿Para...?-trató Hermione de que continuara.  
  
-Para nada, para nada.  
  
La mirada asesina de Ron habría hecho dudar a no pocos mortífagos.  
  
Mientras, Harry recibía una batería de preguntas mucho más intensa.  
  
-¿Qué sentiste...?  
  
-¿Es verdad...?  
  
Etcétera.  
  
Menos mal que se retiraron pronto. Por una vez, Harry hasta agradeció la clase de pociones. Desde hace un par de semanas, Snape era bastante más amable... ¡Hasta había dicho que los errores de Harry eran completamente perdonables!  
  
Las clases continuaron en calma. O aparente calma. Porque, después de una cena algo menos animada que la comida, se gestaba la tormen ta.  
  
-Si es cierto lo que decís, entonces... -concluyó Dumbledore.  
  
-Estamos todo lo seguros que podemos estar.-respondió Ivy Post, a pesar de su nombre, la anciana responsable de las informaciones de la Orden.-Ha matado tanto a aliados nuestros como a de Voldemort.  
  
Los componentes de la Orden que estaban allí, incluyendo a Spica y Seth, y Dumbledore no pestañearon. Los demás, no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío.  
  
-Ningún superviviente.  
  
-Ninguno.  
  
-O sea, que parece querer barrernos a todos del mapa.-interrumpió Hob, resumiendo en su lenguaje tabernero el sentir general de los asistentes.  
  
Mientras tanto, todo el alumnado (el propio y el añadido) trataba de escuchar lo que se decía en aquella reunión.  
  
-Hermione.-llamó Ron.  
  
Ambos se retiraron. No hacía falta alejarse mucho. Dado que todos, fantasmas, alumnos y cuidadores estaban debatiendo sobre el sentido de lo que se decía en la provisional sala de reuniones.  
  
-¿No quieres saber de lo que se discute?  
  
-Seguramente, ya nos lo dirá Seth. Y además, según parece, es horrible.  
  
-Pero no ha sido el miedo lo que te ha hecho llamarme, ¿verdad, Ron?  
  
Su corazón se había desbocado desde que la había invitado.  
  
Aunque parecía ir despacio al lado del de Ron.  
  
-Estos últimos días, yo...  
  
-¿Tú, qué?  
  
-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! Esto no es fácil para mí. No me es fácil describirlo con palabras lo que siento, por ti.  
  
-Hay otra forma, más fácil.  
  
-No tan fácil.  
  
Harry, que se había acercado para ver lo que hacían sus dos amigos, casi se cae de espaldas. Y comprendió que Neville tenía razón.  
  
"Mira que llego a ser ciego"  
  
De vuelta a la Sala.  
  
El silencio era espeso. Al fin, Seth habló.  
  
-La guerra se ha declarado. Es hora de que respondamos. Voldemort también está en conocimiento. Esta nueva fuerza puede destruirnos, cierto, pero nosotros tenemos algo que Voldemort nunca podrá tener. Tenemos la unidad, no por el miedo, no por la fuerza, sino por la paz y el entendimiento. Creo además, que hay mucho más potencial que el que el Señor Oscuro podría esperar, ahí fuera.  
  
Se detuvo un momento, señalando a la puerta.  
  
¿Era cierto lo que captaba? Vaya, así que no se había engañado.  
  
Paseó su mirada sobre las personas que llenaban la sala.  
  
-Pienso que resumo todo lo que sentimos con estas pañabras, pronunciadas por una de los Antiguos, antes de la Batalla:  
  
"El calor de la tarde ha provocado la tormenta. La Tormenta que todo destruirá a su paso Casas y Tierras, mares y continentes Sólo a los Dragones que han despertado les queda hacerle frente hasta la victoria... o hasta la destrucción". 


	9. Concilio II

Lo dicho sobre la propiedad intelectual de Harry Potter y los spoilers sigue en pie (por si alguien lo dudaba).  
  
Concilio (II)  
  
Un alboroto terminó de golpe con la improvisada "reunión en la cumbre".  
  
Alguien de San Mungo, Hospital Mágico, preguntaba por el Director.  
  
-¿De San Mungo? Que pase, si no tienen objeción.  
  
La pregunta de Dumbledore sólo recibió gestos afirmativos de cabeza por parte de los asistentes.  
  
-Veamos lo que quiere.  
  
Una de las brujas cuidadoras del Hospital entró.  
  
-Señor Director. Señores. -saludó.  
  
-Se preguntarán por el motivo de mi visita, a estas horas. Pues bien, hace algunos días, un grupo de montañistas Muggles encontró lo que parecía un cadáver. En principio, no sería distinto a cualquier otro caso, si no fuera porque, a pesar de todas sus heridas, el sujeto continuaba con vida. Ni yo misma me lo explico, dicho sea de paso. Pero eso hizo sospechar a las autoridades mágicas locales que se trataba de un caso que les concernía, por lo tanto, se siguió el procedimiento habitual. El herido fue enviado a San Mungo, y los Muggles recibieron nuevos recuerdos. La sorpresa vino esta mañana, cuando el buen hombre se levantó y aseguró que tenía que hablar, a toda costa, con el Director de Hogwarts aquí presente. Nadie ha conseguido hacerle desistir de su empeño, así que, aquí lo tiene.  
  
Entró un mago. Si los de la Sala no hubieran visto tantas cosas, a buen seguro habrían salido corriendo.  
  
Parecía que le había caído un rayo (o varios) encima. Sus manos y su rostro aparecían completamente chamuscados, y su cráneo estaba completamente calvo. En su cuello, la marca de una herida letal a medio cicatrizar completaba su tétrico aspecto.  
  
-Bueno, qué es lo que quiere caballero.  
  
-Sé cómo es lo que buscáis.-la ajada voz del mago era casi inaudible.  
  
Se hizo el silencio.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Buscan un ser mágico. Lo que apareció hace poco. Yo sé como es.  
  
Los reunidos se alegraron. Alguna identificación, por fin.  
  
-¿Y cómo es?  
  
-Es como..  
  
El terror se dibujó en sus quemadas facciones, y trató de huir.  
  
-¡Está ahí!  
  
-¿Cómo? ¡Tratad de calmarlo!  
  
-¡Ella! ¡Ella!  
  
Y señaló a Spica.  
  
-¿Está loco? Ella es una de los mejores agentes de la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos.  
  
El desconocido se fijó un poco más.  
  
-Cierto. Es más joven... pero, es tan parecida. Perdóneme, señorita. Pero ahora veo su rostro en todas partes.  
  
-¿Sugiere acaso que es una mujer la que está sembrando la muerte a su paso?  
  
-No... Una mujer... no. Su aspecto es el de una mujer. Pero es sólo una máscara. Yo he visto su verdadera forma. Y cómo es...  
  
-No hay palabras para describirlo. Pero me sigue a todas partes, en mis pesadillas.  
  
-Trate de describírnosla.  
  
-Como mujer, parece una joven como la que está aquí. No me di cuenta de lo que me esperaba hasta tenerla prácticamente encima.  
  
Eso era un dato interesante. Explicaba por qué no se la había descubierto.  
  
-Bajo su otra forma, aunque no tuve tiempo para observarla... diría que parece una especie de dragón... o algo así. Las palabras me limitan. Sólo puedo decirles que está cubierta de algún tipo de coraza que mis hechizos no llegaron a mellar. Después, sólo recuerdo el dolor y la oscuridad. Cuando me desperté esta mañana, tardé un poco en reaccionar. Pensé que esta información podría ser útil, y...  
  
Empezó a toser de una manera que asustó a la enfermera.  
  
-Será mejor que lo lleve a descansar.-dijo esta última.  
  
De nuevo, se hizo el silencio en la sala.  
  
-¿Una mujer acorazada? ¿Con el aspecto aproximado de Spica? O estaba loco por el shock, o tenemos un bonito problema.  
  
Hob era muy hábil resumiendo la situación.  
  
-Un buen camuflaje. -opinó la Sra. Park-. El aspecto de una delicada jovencita.  
  
-Cierto.- convino Seth- La mayoría de personas siguen manteniendo la errónea creencia de que las jóvenes son inofensivas y frágiles.  
  
Había cierta nota de picardía en su voz, y los presentes esbozaron una sonrisa, quien más, quien menos (aunque Snape siguió casi tan pétreo como de costumbre). Todos conocían su historia.  
  
Poniéndose serio, prosiguió.  
  
-Ahora, hemos avanzado algo. Conocemos el aspecto de nuestro enemigo... nuestra enemiga, más bien. Necesitaremos un retrato robot. Espero que nuestro nuevo conocido pueda dárnoslo.  
  
-¿Y sabemos algo de sus motivaciones? -preguntó Lupin, invitado que prácticamente se había hecho invisible hasta ese momento.  
  
-Si es que tiene motivos equiparables a los humanos...-comentó Spica.  
  
-Bueno.-dijo Dumbledore.-Creo que, con esto, tenemos bastante para dar por terminada esta reunión. Tengo una Escuela por la que preocuparme.  
  
Cuando captaron esto, todos los que se habían juntado frente a la puerta (alumnos, fantasmas y demás) corrieron a sus respectivos cuartos.  
  
Bueno, no todos. Harry todavía dudaba sobre lo que hacer, depués de haber dejado a sus dos amigos  
  
No era fácil de aceptar. ¿Hermione y Ron...?  
  
-Hola, Harry.-lo saludó alguien.  
  
-Ah, hola Spica.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-He descubierto que mis dos mejores amigos son pareja.  
  
-¿No será una malinterpretación?  
  
-¿Una "malinterpretación", con lengua incluida?  
  
Su interlocutora se rió.  
  
-Vaya. Así que es cierto. ¿Y eso te molesta?  
  
-No lo sé. Es que no me acabo de hacer a la idea.  
  
-Quizá... tardes un poco. Por cierto. Díle a Seth que lo espero.  
Hasta luego.  
  
-Hasta luego.  
  
Harry se encontró al mismo Seth un poco más lejos, parecía dar vueltas, como meditando.  
  
-Profesor Gar... Seth, dice Spica que te espera.  
  
-¿Que me espera?-respuso extrañado Seth  
  
-Sí, me la acabo de encontrar en el pasillo.  
  
-Imposible...Un momento. ¿Estás seguro de que era Spica?  
  
-Sí, era una mujer morena, piel clara y de ojos azules muy profundos...  
  
-Creo, Harry, que te has librado por tu distracción.  
Spica tiene los ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Y quién era?  
  
-No importa. Díme, por favor, todo lo que os habéis dicho.  
  
Un poco avergonzado, pero le refirió todo lo dicho.  
  
-Así que tiene capacidad para entender los sentimientos... eso es interesante.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por nada, Harry. Ve a descansar. Quizá mañana te lo explique.  
  
Un poco confuso por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Harry se retiró a dormir.  
  
Se encontró a Ron profundamente dormido... con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
"Bueno. Por lo menos él duerme relajadamente."  
  
Harry no esperaba poder hacer otro tanto.  
  
Mientras tanto, Seth refería a Spica (la verdadera, la que se había retirado a la habitación que compartían).  
  
-Bueno. Ahora sabemos cómo distinguirla. Aunque este asunto me pone nerviosa. No creo que sea casualidad que se parezca a mí.  
  
-Pero, ha entrado... Hogwarts se supone que es el lugar más seguro del mundo...  
  
-Relájate, o no podrás dormir. Y no nos sirve de nada un mago cansado.  
  
-De acuerdo.- y se acostó. Se durmió casi instantáneamente.  
  
"Informe"-dijo una fría voz.  
  
"Resistencia, escasa. Factores de riesgo conocidos, Harry Potter y Voldemort, localizados. Ninguno es una amenaza. Sin embargo, hay magos muy poderosos en la Orden. Podría ser un problema.  
  
"No se preocupe por ellos. Concéntrese en su misión. ¿Todo a punto para la segunda fase?"  
  
"Sí, señora."  
  
"Entonces, proceda"  
  
Se cortó la comunicación.  
  
"¿Qué sabrá ella de a qué me enfrento? En estas situaciones, preferiría que fuera él el que tuviera el mando. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Sólo es un ser inferior. Una comparsa. Un Aniquilador, a pesar de tener la jefatura teórica, jamás podrá guiarnos"  
  
Pero, la "mujer" que se parecía a Spica se quedó pensativa.  
  
"¿Estoy segura de esto? ¿No vi cómo muchas Reinas fallaban mientras él tenía éxito?"  
  
Se sacudió la idea.  
  
"Procedamos."  
  
"Quizá pueda sacar cierta ventaja a la relación que comentó Potter."  
  
-Las hormonas no perdonan a nadie. ¿Verdad, Weasley?  
  
Ron se puso rojo. A partes iguales, de vergüenza y de ira.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Digo que los Sangre Sucia os juntáis. ¿Ya te ha llevado a su habitación?  
  
-Te voy a matar.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
Alguien más intervino.  
  
-Creo, señor Malfoy, que es más bien probable que lo haga. Tanto más cuando está usted desarmado.  
  
En la mano derecha de Seth, aparecía la varita de Draco.  
  
-Dejen la ira para quien os persigue. Las luchas internas sólo os debilitarán. Venga conigo, señor Malfoy.  
  
Y bajando el tono de voz.  
  
-Por cierto, señor Malfoy. No desahogue su frustración con otros, o esto le perderá.  
  
-¿Qué está diciendo, Profesor Garner?  
  
-Digo que no tiene por qué avergonzarse de amar a una joven.  
  
El tono, especialmente pálido, de la piel de Draco permitió que su sonrojo fuera especialmente visible.  
  
-¿Qué sabe?  
  
-Sé que el último verano ha conocido usted a una joven... particular.  
  
-¿Y le importa algo?  
  
-Si puede ser fuente de conflictos, sí.  
Escúcheme bien, señor Malfoy. No me importa si montan una guerra particular. No me importa si tiene usted docenas de admiradoras.  
  
Pero los problemas amorosos requieren cierta madurez. ¿No cree que debería haberla adquirido ya?  
  
Abriendo la mano, le ofreció la varita.  
  
-Se la devuelvo. Que tenga un buen día.  
  
Draco se quedó bastante confuso.  
  
Seth continuó bastante satisfecho, a medio camino, se le unió Spica.  
  
-Tus servicios de inteligencia siguen siendo excelentes.  
  
-Verás, los lugartenientes de Draco no son muy astutos. Y no tienen la lengua muy sujeta.  
  
-¿Crees que funcionará?  
  
-Tengo entendido que con el padre ha funcionado, poco más o menos. Espero que con el hijo también. Porque necesito a todos los amgos disponibles.  
  
-Y Draco es bueno.  
  
-Sí lo es, le pierde su envidia. Espero que el regalo que le he preparado le haga cambiar de parecer.  
  
-Esperemos. 


	10. ¿Quién?

J.K Rowling es propietaria de Harry Potter. Puede contener referencias al quinto libro.  
  
¿Quién?  
  
En alguna parte.  
  
La luz del crepúsculo inundaba el antiquísimo despacho. Los muebles, los mapas, hasta los ordenadores parecían tener miles de años... Todo, menos la persona que se sienta en el sillón.  
  
-Así que... ¿"magia"?.  
  
-Bueno. Ya conoce la explicación que le damos nosotros, señor.  
  
-Ahórrese los discursos, capitana.  
  
-Bien, señor. La agente destacada, asegura que los locales no son capaces de plantar cara, señor.  
  
-¿Quién es esa agente?  
  
-Khali, señor.  
  
-¿Khali? ¿La misma Khali?  
  
-Naturalmente. Es la antigua Protectora que lo desafió hace ya algunos años, señor.  
  
-Preferiría olvidarlo. A veces, es mejor olvidar que soy el primer varón que se sienta en este sillón... aunque es difícil. Las que proyectaron esta construcción, hace tanto tiempo, no debieron de prever la posibilidad de que mi burda anatomía necesitara ser acomodada en ella. Me preguntó por qué habrá dejado su cómodo puesto de Protectora para convertirse en agente de campo.  
  
-El informe que tengo aquí, aduce "motivos laborales".  
  
-Motivos laborales. Con nombre propio, supongo. MI nombre propio.  
  
-Es lo más lógico, señor. No es fácil para una Protectora asumir su derrota. Siendo tan joven, además.  
  
-Cierto, tendrá mi edad aproximada. ¿Unos 50 años terrestres?  
  
-Eso pone en el informe.  
  
-Ya veo. Créame, capitana. Un capítulo más. ¿Por qué las Reinas no pueden admitir que sea el líder?  
  
-Es un problema psicológico, señor. Nunca un Aniquilador llegó a donde está usted.  
  
El comandante frunció el ceño.  
  
-Ya veo. Temen que yo haga con ellas lo que intentaron hacer con toda mi clase.  
  
-Es probable. Recuerde que creyeron que habían desaparecido todos.  
  
-Hasta que comprobaron que yo, el último, continuaba con vida. Aunque ya no soy el último. Lo sé... aunque no sé dónde. Es incluso probable que sea Khali la que lo haya hecho posible.  
  
Este último comentario tardó un momento en ser asimilado por la ayudante de campo.  
  
-Felicidades, señor.-dijo con una de sus escasa sonrisas.  
  
Pero el comandante ya no escuchaba. Se había dado la vuelta y observaba el rojizo Sol del atardecer.  
  
"Un capítulo más. Claro que sí. Pero para ese mundo es muy probable que sea el último."  
  
De vuelta en Hogwarts, la Orden y el profesorado se habían revolucionado.  
  
-¿Sugieres que ha estado aquí?-preguntó Hob.  
  
-No lo sugiero. Lo afirmo. Ha estado aquí y ha hablado con Harry Potter.- repuso Seth  
  
-Y eso ¿no significa que no lo va a matar?- de nuevo Hob.  
  
-O quizá significa que está esperando un momento más oportuno.-sugirió Spìca.  
  
-De todas formas, es preocupante.-esta vez fue Dumbledore quien intervino.- Entró aquí como si fuera un parque público.  
  
-Yo no lo veo así. Había un gran caos pro nuestra llegada y no sabíamos qué aspecto tenía.-repuso la señora Park.  
  
-Mi pregunta es, ¿Quién es?-se preguntó en voz alta Seth  
  
-¿No sería mejor preguntarnos qué es?-la pregunta esta vez vino de Snape  
  
-No. Diría que es una persona. Muy particular, pero persona.  
  
-Y ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque-y fijó la mirada en la de Snape- me manda un recado. Un desafío.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Recuerda. "Díle a Seth que lo espero". Supongo que el mensaje es alto y claro.  
  
Nuevamente, Hob dio en el blanco.  
  
-¿No pensarás dejar viuda a Spica antes de la boda, verdad?  
  
-¿Ves, Harry?  
  
-De acuerdo, Neville. Tenías razón. Pero ya me lo has dicho como cientos de veces.-Harry estaba hastiado. Sí, Ron y Hermione eran pareja. Sí, Neville tenía razón. Pero no tenía por qué repetirlo una y otra vez. Tanto menos, cuando los dos protagonistas podían perfectamente oírlo.  
  
Pero, o se habían vuelto sordos, o no les importaba.  
  
El caso era que el único que tenía problemas para asumirlo era Harry. O eso parecía...  
  
-Cambiando de tema  
  
"Bendita sea la hora"  
  
-¿Sabes que esos estudiantes de la Orden tienen dos equipos de Quidditch?  
  
"Quidditch" -pensó Harry- "Parece que fue hace cientos de años, la última vez en la que busqué..."  
  
-Y que uno de esos equipos tiene a la "mejor buscadora del mundo".  
  
-¿Eso dicen?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa-Me gustaría conocerla.  
  
-Pues, precisamente, es ella.-dijo señalando hacia atrás.- y nos está mirando.  
  
Harry se volvió.  
  
Cualquiera que fuese su idea sobre la buscadora en cuestión se hizo añicos en aquél momento.  
  
Se encontró cara a cara con una estudiante de aproximadamente su edad. No sabría decirlo con exactitud.  
  
Más bien, en esos momentos no sería capaz de decir absolutamente nada con exactitud.  
  
Sólo sabía que ella miraba...  
  
Sus ojos eran del color de la miel. Y su aspecto, el de un ángel. Pero había algo que desentonaba. Tenía algo de depredadora. Y parecía mirar a Harry como una presa, pero, poco a poco, la mirada se suavizó, y Harry tuvo un instante justo, para encontrarse con una personalidad más dulce... más acorde con el color de sus ojos.  
  
-Me da escalofríos. ¿A ti no Harry?  
  
Harry no respondió. Continuaba embelesado.  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
-¿Eh, qué?  
  
-Decía que me da escalofríos. ¿A ti no?  
  
-Bueno, sí. Estoy deseando poder encontrármela en el campo de juego.  
  
En este caso, no eran palabras meramente retóricas.  
  
Spica, sentada en una de las mesas que se habían situado para los miembros adultos de la Orden, no podía dar crédito a lo que había visto.  
  
-¿Seth, has visto...?  
  
-Sí, lo he visto.  
  
-¿Y qué...?  
  
-Nada. No vamos a hacer nada. Quizá esos dos no se habrían conocido nunca, si no hubiéramos intervenido. O quizá sí. Pero, por lo que tú misma puedes apreciar, el mal ya está hecho. Y quizá...  
  
-¿Nos convenga?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Es muy arriesgado, ya lo sabes.  
  
-El riesgo forma parte de la vida, ya lo sabes.  
  
-¿Los presentas formalmente tú, o me lo dejas a mí?  
  
-Cariño. El hecho de que tú sabes manejar mejor este tipo de situaciones es algo que probablemente nunca cambie.  
  
-Y tu capacidad para escapar de los problemas, tampoco.  
  
Intercambiaron una sonrisa.  
  
-De acuerdo. Yo haré de Celestina. ¿Qué crees que dirá Harry?  
  
-Creo que le dará un infarto.  
  
-Optimista, como siempre. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda.  
  
-La tienes.  
  
Y continuaron con su almuerzo.  
  
Harry estaba en una nube. No reconocía la mirada de tristeza de Ginny. No le importaba nada la relación de Ron y Hermione. Snape podía humillarlo todo lo que quería. Las clases podían ser todo lo aburridas que fuera posible.  
  
El mundo podía estar a punto de irse a pique.  
  
Para él, todo era... maravilloso.  
  
-¿Oye, te has dado cuenta de qué sonrisa le ha devuelto a Snape cuando le ha reñido?  
  
-Nada comparable con la cara que ha puesto el propio Snape. Si hay algo que no soporta, es un Potter sonriente... sea el padre o el hijo.  
  
-¿Y qué demonios significa que se haya pasado toda la tarde canturreando?  
  
-Seguro que ha perdido la razón. No hay otra explicación.  
  
Sólo Spica y Seth (y la joven de ojos color miel) podían decírselo. También Ginny.  
  
Pero se guardaron mucho de publicarlo.  
  
-¿Sabes a quién me ha recordado esa buscadora, Hermione?-preguntó Neville, un momento que había encontrado a Hermione despegada de Ron.  
  
-¿A quién?  
  
-Serán figuraciones mías. Es simplemente, imposible, pero, juraría que...  
  
-¿Tienes un momento, Harry?  
  
-Sí claro-y saliendo un momento de su ensoñación, no pudo evitar fijarse bien en el color de los ojos de su interlocutora.  
  
-Supongo que mi identificación es positiva.  
  
Harry se sonrojó un tanto.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Pero, parece que sí, que algo te preocupa... o te alegra. ¿No serán unos ojos color miel propiedad de una buscadora del equipo Blanco?  
  
Harry tardó menos de medio segundo en reaccionar.  
  
Pero sólo consiguió entreabrir su boca.  
  
-Anna. Tiene quince años y se maneja en el campo de juego como un demonio.  
  
Y acabó de fulminarlo.  
  
-Y está detrás de ti.  
  
Harry se volvió como movido por un resorte.  
  
La terrible jugadora estaba roja como una amapola.  
  
-El profesor Garner me ha enviado aquí, yo...  
  
-Conoces a Harry Potter.  
  
-El Niño-Que-Sobrevivió. Se a enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort. Ganó el campeonato de los Tres Magos.  
  
-¿Y qué más?  
  
Anna dejó de hablar.  
  
-Bien. Veo que nos entendemos.  
  
"Querrás decir que no nos entendemos en absoluto, más bien."  
  
-Harry. No puedo evitar cierta pena al decirte esto, pero...  
  
Anna hizo un pequeño gesto. Si tenía que saberlo, lo sabría a través de sus labios.  
  
-Mi abuela se incorporó a la Orden. Siempre me contaba la misma historia. Que yo era la viva imagen de mi madre, que a su vez se parecía mucho a su propia hermana.  
  
-Y eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
-Mucho más de lo que parece.  
  
-Esa hermana tuvo un hijo con un Muggle.  
  
-Sigo sin entender.  
  
-El nombre del hijo era Tom.  
  
"¿Tom?" Y la impresión difusa que habían tenido tanto él como Neville había empezado a concretarse.  
  
-Tom Riddle.  
  
Los labios de Harry apenas acertaron a terminar la frase.  
  
-Voldemort.  
  
-Sí. Por mis venas corre la misma sangre que por las suyas... o correría... si tuviera aún algo de humano.  
  
"Tocado. Hundido. Fin de partida."-se rió Khali.  
  
Pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de reír. Estaba utilizando una parte demasiado grande de sus reservas de energía. Demasiada energía. Como si necesitara más de lo normal. De hecho, muchísimo más.  
  
"No, imposible."  
  
Volviendo a mirar a través de su espía, comprobó todavía la cara de Harry.  
  
"Como para encuadrarlo".  
  
"¿Y, por qué no?" 


	11. Respuestas

Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, J.K  
  
Respuestas  
  
Era ya más de medianoche. Suelen decir que cuesta un tanto recuperarse de un shock. Desde luego, Harry era un buen ejemplo.  
  
Ron, consciente de la situación, trataba de aplacar sus ánimos.  
  
-No me vendrás con estúpidos prejuicios como Malfoy ¿Verdad?  
  
-No es eso. No es eso.-fue toda la respuesta.  
  
-Claro que es eso. Si a ti te gusta, no veo cuál es el problema.  
  
-No lo sé. Es como si, a medida que pasa el tiempo, descubriera que cada vez tengo más cosas en común con Voldemort. Y observo que su nombre ya no te asusta.  
  
-Han pasado muchas cosas. ¡Y no cambies de tema!  
  
Pero era inútil. Sólo más vueltas sobre lo mismo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación que compartían Seth y Spica, esta última dormía. Pero a Seth no le era tan fácil. Sentado en una silla, no podía conciliar el sueño.  
  
"Díle a Seth que lo espero"  
  
Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez. "Espero".  
  
Era un desafío. Una petición. Pero cómo encontrarse si tratarían de matarse al instante.  
  
Cuando elevó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación.  
  
-Has tardado en venir.  
  
El lugar, un páramo desolado, no daba pistas sobre su localización.  
  
-No te esfuerces. Es completamente inútil que trates de buscar el lugar que se parece a éste en el que estamos. Está creado a base de los recuerdos de ambos.  
  
-Estamos en un sueño.  
  
-Algo parecido.  
  
Seth se fijó con más atención en su interlocutora.  
  
-Cierto es que te pareces a mi prometida.  
  
-Lo siento. No nos hemos presentado. Yo sé quién eres, de dónde vienes y cuáles son tus objetivos.  
Primeramente, mi nombre es Khali.  
Y quiero decirte que tenías razón, en parte. No soy humana... al menos en el sentido más habitual de la palabra.  
  
-¿Y entonces, qué eres?  
  
-Una pregunta que responda yo, una pregunta que respondas tú. ¿Te parece justo?  
  
Seth se lo pensó un momento. Pero sospechaba que él poco podía decir que Khali no supiera ya.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Empieza tú.  
  
-¿Qué eres?  
  
-Soy agente de campo, una Supervivente de nivel alfa.  
  
-¿Y eso qué significa?  
  
-Es mi turno de preguntas.  
  
Seth tuvo que morderse la lengua.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-¿Sabes quién envió aquél dragón plateado que destruiste?  
  
Y esta vez, fue Seth el que sorprendió a Khali. Sonrió cn bastante desgana.  
  
-Lo sé. Fue el Gran Consejo de la Orden. Lo hizo para probar las capacidades de Spica. Aunque fueron las mías las que comprobaron. Te adelanto otra respuesta: me importa que fueran capaces de matar a varios alumnos por una simple prueba... pero hace tiempo que los antiguos Consejeros "desaparecieron".  
  
-Ahora tienes derecho a dos preguntas.  
  
-¿Quién te envía... y por qué?  
  
-Lo primero es mucho más complejo en la práctica que en la teoría. En teoría, me envía mi comandante. Pero para comprender quién es él, y qué significa que ahora sea el que de las órdenes, aunque sólo a medias, mejor será... que te lo muestre.  
  
Y el paisaje cambió. Empezaron a formarse nuevas imágenes.  
  
"Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero, poniéndolo simple, digamos que la realidad que tú vives, Seth, no es la única que existe. De hecho, existe un número prodigiosamente alto, o infinito, de realidades.  
  
Seth se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Lo suyo era la magia. Se le escapaban las teorías cosmológicas.  
  
"En una de ellas, la especie que tú llamas humana evolucionó de forma distinta. Digamos que tuvo... una ayuda extra. Dejémoslo así, por ahora. Esa rama de posibilidades, distinta a la tuya, también desarrolló la capacidad de viajar entre realidades.  
  
-Eso explica por qué se había anunciado tu llegada. Y también las vibraciones que provocaste en la magia de este mundo.  
  
-Exacto.  
  
"Te decía que había desarrollado es capacidad. Pero, bajo unas condiciones muy estrictas. Sólo para buscar equilibrios en cada una de esas realidades. Y no podemos cambiar lo que hicimos erróneamente.  
  
"Y desde tiempos inmemoriales, las Reinas gobernaron nuestros destinos. Al principio, cada una por su parte, después, decidieron que la mejor de entre ellas tendría la última palabra en algunos asuntos. Sería comandante.  
  
"¿Pero..., no habíamos quedado en que ahora me envía un comandante masculino?  
  
Y las imágenes, que habían mostrado distintas fases del desarrollo social de los Supervivientes, cambiaron.  
  
"Ahora es cuando toda su clase entra en acción. Desde el comienzo, los mejores guerreros fueron distinguidos de los demás varones. Eran llamados Aniquiladores, y hasta tenían un código vital particular. En cada una de sus células, estaba escrita la violencia y la sed de sangre.  
  
La imagen mostraba ahora a un "hombre" acorazado, disparando algún tipo de arma que Seth no acertaba a identificar. Su gesto era terrorífico.  
  
-No parecen caerte muy bien.  
  
-No. Por supuesto que no.  
  
"Y ahora lo entenderás. Fueron mandados destruir. Pero no sabíamos que uno de ellos sobrevivió. Su madre prefirió el instinto maternal a cumplir la orden, y camufló su aspecto, de forma que hasta él creyera que no era uno de ellos. Y así fue, creció junto a mí.  
  
"Era aparentemente débil, astuto y utilizaba mucho el cerebro y poco las manos... todo lo contrario de lo que esperas de un guerrero.  
  
"Pero, cuando un Superviviente cumple cierta edad, es probado para saber si es apto para el servicio. Él destrozó, literalmente, a la agente encargada de este asunto. Nadie se lo podía creer.  
  
"Así que consiguió un puesto de oficial, algo increíble para un varón, prácticamente al mismo tiempo que yo conseguía un puesto de Protectora de una de las Reinas... algo a lo que había aspirado desde mi niñez. No quería cargar con responsabilidades, pero quería poder. Así que, entrené muy duro para llegar a conseguir ese puesto.  
  
"Y fue mi perdición. Durante una crisis que estuvo a punto de destruirnos a todos, consideré que el que ahora es comandante se estaba excediendo, y lo desafié.  
  
"Nunca pensé que ocurriría tal cosa. Hasta habíamos sido amantes.  
  
"Pero eso no iba a cambiar que le diera una muerte inmisericorde, por no haber respetado el mando, las costumbres y la dignidad de las Reinas. Es curioso. Ahora veo que me equivocaba. Él guió con todo acierto nuestros ejércitos.  
  
Y la imagen mostró a un joven victorioso, vitoreado por miles de soldados.  
  
-Y el día en que nos enfrentamos...  
  
Una última imagen. Khali acercándose para lanzar un ataque que ella creía mortal. Su futuro comandante respondiendo.  
  
Y después, la oscuridad.  
  
-Lo entendí cuando me desperté. Porque tarde varios días en hacerlo, Seth.  
  
"Él había utilizado una técnica instintiva que sólo los Aniquiladores conocían.  
  
"Habían obtenido una venganza increíble. Las tropas lo seguían, y se sentó en el sillón de la comandancia.  
  
La imagen volvió a cambiar.  
  
"Pero, correctamente hablando, no ha sido él el que me dió la orden de venir aquí. Sino una Reina.  
  
-Y ahora las odio con mayor odio que a los propios Aniquiladores.  
  
-Odio a ambas clases, porque me han llevado a una situación en la que tengo que hacer algo impensable. Pedir ayuda a un habitante de la realidad objetivo.  
  
"Yo habría matado a Voldemort, y fin.  
  
"Pero algo está drenando mis energías. De tal forma que sólo puede ser una cosa.  
  
"Nuestros embriones tardan mucho tiempo en desarrollarse. Años. Y sólo cuando alcanzan cierto grado empiezan a hacerse notar. Hace cinco años que mantuvimos la última relación.  
  
"Pero yo le he permitido alzarse con una gran victoria. No será el último. Su hijo crece en mi interior. Y no puedo odiar y amar a esa criatura. La odio por su padre y por lo que será. Pero es parte de mi naturaleza ser madre. Es curioso, de nuevo, el instinto de la madre se alía con esas bestias sedientas de sangre. Y las Reinas lo sabían. Querían que fracasara, para poder desprestigiar al comandante.  
  
Todas las imágenes se desvanecieron.  
  
-¿Me ayudarás?  
  
Seth se lo pensó un momento... muy largo  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Entonces, ataca a Voldemort. Cuando él desaparezca, podré volver a mi realidad, podré tener a mi hijo. Y podré reclamar al comandante su parte en su educación. Al menos, tendré la pequeña compensación de ponerle una buena cadena, de la que no podrá desprenderse tan pronto como él qusiera.  
  
-¿Atacar a Voldemort? ¿Y cómo sé que tendremos éxito? ¿Qué no me estás engañando? Intuyo que si Harry muere, igual podrás volver a tu realidad . Él ya tiene demasiados problemas, para pensar.  
  
-¿Problemas? No, Seth. Tiene el principio de la solución de todos los problemas.  
  
La imagen se desvaneció de golpe.  
  
-¡Tiene el principio de la solución de todos nuestros problemas!  
  
El grito provenía de fuera.  
  
-¡Harry tiene el principio de la solución de todos nuestros problemas!  
  
Ron lo había repetido.  
  
"Ha sido un sueño... ¿O no?"  
  
"Si aceptara... sería el final de la guerra. Pero es un gran riesgo.  
  
"Qué demonios. Siempre ando aceptando riesgos.  
  
"Aunque esta vez está en juego todo lo que tenemos.  
  
Todo esto cruzó por su mente, mientras despertaba a Spica, se vestían y salían a por Ron. 


	12. Solución Preliminar

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.R. y a Warner Bros.  
  
Algunos spoilers del quinto libro se pueden encontrar en esta historia.  
  
Una última nota: disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, a habido "complicaciones técnicas".  
  
Solución preliminar  
  
Ahora, debemos retroceder un poco. Porque no fue la "visita" a Seth lo único que perpetró aquella noche Khali.  
  
Harry dormía. O algo parecido.  
  
Estaba en algún bosque, en mitad de la noche. Luna llena. Pensó en el pobre Lupin, cómo debía estar sufriendo...  
  
Pero el antiguo profesor se evaporó de su memoria, tan pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a un claro del bosque.  
  
Un estanque reflejaba la luz de la luna. Había alguien al borde del mismo.  
  
-Oh, ahora sí que este sueño va a ser mi favorito. –dijo una voz que tenía que ser la de Anna.  
  
-Curioso que una fantasía diga eso.  
  
-No, tú eres la fantasía.  
  
-No, tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
Al final echaron ambos a reír.  
  
-Da igual.-dijo Anna.-Seas lo que sea, pareces Harry. Y es a Harry a quien quiero ver. Mmm. ¿Podrías acercarte un poco?  
  
Divertido, Harry siguió el juego.  
  
-Sí que puedo. ¿Podrías tú saltar al estanque? –dijo con una malicia bastante desacostumbrada en él.  
  
-Si te acercas...  
  
Se acercó... mucho. Demasiado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban en bañador ¿No le había parecido que estaban vestidos con las ropas comunes a los estudiantes? Va. Sólo es un sueño. Un sueño precioso, por cierto.  
  
-Ahora salto yo. Y tu saltas... para cogerme... si puedes. Soy igual de ágil en tierra como en el aire, Harry.  
  
-Eso lo veremos.-respondió él. Se estaba divirtiendo. Ahora sí que sabía a qué se refería aquél "ya sabes" de Neville.  
  
Pero, incluso mientras se divertía, Harry sabía que sobre él, sobre todos, pendía la amenaza de Lord Voldemort. Una amenaza que siempre estaría ahí, a menos que...  
  
-¿Qué haces, Khali?¿Interviniendo en sus pensamientos?  
  
Khali dio un respingo y casi se desvanece al conexión que había creado entre los dos Buscadores.  
  
Casi no pudo articular palabra. Ante ella, se encontraba el ser que menos se esperaría.  
  
-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
  
Él sonrió, con ganas.  
  
-Comprendo que, al no haber querido ser nunca una Reina, nunca recibiste información...  
  
Entonces Khali empezó a fijarse en algunas cosas. Él parecía... muy poco definido. Casi como...  
  
Como leyendo su pensamiento (quizá sin el "como"), respondió  
  
-Exacto, Khali. Te hablo a través de una conexión. ¿No esperarías, acaso, gestar a mi hijo y no tener una relación más profunda que antes?  
  
Ella torció el gesto, mostrando muy claramente su furia.  
  
-Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras. Prescindo de los privilegios del mando.  
  
-No me hace falta. –dijo ella relajándose.-Sólo te digo que eres el ser que más odio en todos los universos.  
  
-Viniendo de ti, eso es hasta un halago. Aunque, creo recordar que cuando concebimos nuestro hijo, decías algo muy distinto.  
  
Khali casi se sonroja.  
  
-¿Sabes que no entiendo cómo tu ego y tú hayáis podido pasar a través de una conexión?  
  
Su comandante volvió a sonreir.  
  
-¿Sabes que tú siempre has tenido más ego que yo?. Y es que la femenina, se supone, eres tú.  
  
Siguieron unos pocos instantes. Cada cuál rememoró épocas pasadas.  
  
-Creo que tienes una llamada. –comentó él-Deberías atenderla.  
  
Ella empezó a concentrarse para hablar con Seth.  
  
-Y , agente.  
  
Por el tono, Khali supo que se había terminado la charla amistosa.  
  
-¿Sí, comandante?-dijo con algún esfuerzo.  
  
Fugazmente, la preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de su interlocutor, preocupación por ella ( !) .  
  
-Vuelva de una pieza.  
  
Y se desvaneció.  
  
"¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso... sigue siendo el mismo que hace 5 años?" pensó Kahli mientras establecía la conexión con Seth.  
  
Unas horas después, Ron despertaba medio castillo con sus aspavientos.  
  
-¿A qué viene escandalizar así, Ron? ¿Debo empezar a recoger más puntos de Griffyndor?  
  
Ron reaccionó ante la amenaza.  
  
-No, Profesor. Sólo quería decirle que Harry ha pensado algo. Y quiere comentárselo primero a Dumbledore... y a usted.  
  
-¿Y de qué se trata?-Seth empezaba a intrigarse.  
  
-Me ha hecho prometer que no lo diría.-fue la única respuesta de Ron. –Lo siento, Profesor Garner.  
  
-No importa, pronto lo sabremos...  
  
Aunque la curiosidad empezaba a morderle.  
  
"Termino con un misterio. Y me surgen otros. Difícil es aceptar lo que me dijo la enemiga... Khali. Quisiera poder hablar con ella de tú a tú. Pero... ¿Con o sin el resto de las fuerzas que tenemos aquí? "  
  
Spica notaba el cambio operado en él. Pero, prefirió dejar la pregunta para más tarde. Siempre que hubiera un "más tarde".  
  
Mientras tanto, Albus Dumbledore también había sido advertido.  
  
Había vuelto a su despacho. Estaba dando un repaso a la estancia. Ahí había vivido muchas cosas, incluyendo un enfrentamiento con el ministro Fudge.  
  
Recordaba a un Harry bebé que había sido capaz de reducir a Voldemort a una mera sombra. Recordaba al Harry niño y adolescente, derrotando una y otra vez a quien todos (o casi) temían. Desde la primera vez que Harry traspasó las puertas de Hogwarts, Dumbledore sabía que aquél día era inevitable.  
  
Pero no podía evitar sentir que muchas cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales, después de aquella jornada.  
  
Para bien... o para mal.  
  
Empezó a bajar las escaleras. Por supuesto, no le sorprendió encontrar a Seth ya Spica esperando.  
  
-Buenos días tengan los jóvenes prometidos.  
  
"Afable como siempre." Pensaron los dos al unísono.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Supongo que el joven Weasley se ha encargado de perturbar vuestro sueño, igual que ha perturbado el mío.  
  
-¿Sospecha de qué pueda tratarse?  
  
Fue Seth el que preguntó.  
  
-Temo que sea mi peor pesadilla, Profesor Garner.  
  
Poco tiempo después, Harry los recibía los tres.  
  
-Gracias por venir.  
  
Miró un momento a Hermione y a Ron. También estaban aquí.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Qué dice la profecía sobre el destino de Lord Voldemort... y el mío?  
  
Dumbledore sabía que Harry conocía muy bien la respuesta. Pero quería volver a oírla, quizá para asegurarse en su determinación.  
  
-Dice que sólo uno de los dos podrá sobrevivir al otro.  
  
Esta vez, Harry repasó con la mirada a todos los presentes. Seth sintió algo curioso... esa mirada le recordaba a alguien. Aseguraría que al mismo Dumbledore.  
  
-Entonces, es él... o yo. Morir... o matar.  
  
Bada bueno conseguiré dejando que me mate. Volverá a ser el mago temido por todos. Volverán los tiempos en que ningún ser mágico se sienta seguro.  
  
-¿Entoces, qué sugieres?-aunque Seth conocía la respuesta. La había oído de labios de Khali.  
  
Aunque Dumbledore sintió que se le encogía el ánimo, y otro tanto Hermione o Ron. Sabían que si ésa era la decisión...  
  
-Vamos a por él.-era una sentencia de muerte. La cuestión era saber si de Lord Voldemort o de Harry Potter.  
  
Pero antes... quisiera proponerles algo. Ya que la Orden dice estar tan orgullosa, vamos a...  
  
La noticia corrió como la pólvora. El duelo mágico de la era estaba a punto de comenzar.  
  
Pocos conocían la otra parte.  
  
Sólo la encargada del juego y los interesados fueron informados. Un par de arreglos mágicos harían el resto.  
  
Y los alumnos tuvieron el enésimo cambio de horario del curso.  
  
Los profesores los guiaron fuera, a las tierras donde estaba el campo de quidditch.  
  
Todavía no entendían. Se suponía que con todo el desbarajuste de los últimos tiempos, no habría competición.  
  
Pero las dudas se disiparon pronto. Donde debieran de aparecer las dos casas enfrentadas, en realidad aparecía algo mucho más curioso.  
  
"¿Qué broma es esta?" Se preguntó Draco Malfoy. "¿Broma?" Lo pensó mejor. "No, no es ninguna broma."  
  
Por supuesto, sus dos guardaespaldas, Grave y Goyle, no pensaron nada de nada.  
  
El león, la serpiente, el tejón y el cuervo, junto a la inscripción, "No hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido", delataban el escudo de Hogwarts.  
  
El otro, conocido desde hace poco, era igual de reconocible.  
  
Ahí se destacaban los dos dragones. Ahí estaban las dos estrellas de cinco puntas y la espada.  
  
Era el escudo de la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos. 


	13. Juego

Todas las advertencias siguen vigentes.  
  
Y una advertencia extra. A pesar de que en este capítulo no sea el caso, puede que los siguientes resulten algo "escandalosos".  
  
Juego  
  
El quiddtch es un juego de equipo que se juega con 7 jugadores por equipo.  
  
No sería algo espectacular si no tuviéramos en cuenta que se juega sobre escobas voladoras y que las pelotas tienden también a volar. Sobre todo, el dorado, minúsculo y ágil Snitch. La captura del mismo está reservada para el buscador. Otras sirven para anotar puntos... o dejar K.O. a los jugadores. Pero sólo con la captura del Snitch se consigue dar por finalizado el partido y añadir 120 puntos extra al equipo del buscador.  
  
En este caso, el buscador de la improvisada "selección" de Hogwarts, con su habitual Firebolt pero su extraño traje, mezcla aparentemente caótica de los distintos uniformes de las cuatro casas, era Harry, también hacía las veces de capitán, en este caso.  
  
Ron estaba a su lado. Se encargaría de evitar que los ataques de la "selección" de la Orden tuvieran demasiado éxito.  
  
Había también dos jugadores de Ravenclaw, dos de Slythering y uno de Hufflepuff..  
  
Aunque algo desconcertados, todos parecían alegrarse bastante de competir, por lo menos por una vez...  
  
Al otro lado estaba Anna.  
  
Discutía con sus compañeros de equipo. Su uniforme era mucho más sencillo. Blanco por fuera y negro por dentro. No reconoció el modelo de escoba. Sería único para ellos.  
  
Por lo demás, Harry volvió a tener la misma sensación que recibiera en la primera mirada que le dirigiera ella. "Fuera de la pista puedo ser amable, dentro de ella soy implacable", venía a decir.  
  
Se prepararon. Todo estaba listo, el ambiente despejado, los jugadores en sus puestos...  
  
Mientras tanto, y en alguna otra existencia, un comandante visitaba a una de las Reinas. Y no en visita de cortesía. Aunque fuera una de las más respetadas.  
  
-Se me aseguró que se me advertiría de cualquier movimiento relevante.  
  
La respuesta Ishtar fue bastante desdeñosa.  
  
-¿Relevante? ¿A qué llama relevante?- Pero envió a sus respectivos ayudantes una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas, aquello no debía ser discutido ante subalternos.  
  
-Capitán.-dijo a su propia asistente- Coronel.-dijo al de Ishtar.- Retírense.  
  
Cuando se hubieron ido, el tono se distendió bastante. La sonrisa (algo inaudito) acudió a los labios de la Reina.  
  
-¿Realmente creerán esos dos que carecemos de ojos?  
  
-Algo así deben de pensar, sin duda. Mis informantes me han advertido que ha habido semanas enteras en las que mi asistente no ha ocupado su propia cama...  
  
El comandante se fijó en el símbolo que adornaba la sala de audiencias particular de Ishtar. El pentáculo, pentagrama o estrella de cinco puntas. Indicativo de perfección, y de al divinidad femenina.  
  
Exactamente el mismo símbolo que llevaba él tatuado en la mano. Aunque pocos sabían de eso.  
  
-Volviendo al asunto. Llamo relevante al hecho de que una agente de campo embarazada haya sido enviada a una misión... sin informarla de su estado. Y con conocimiento de los riesgos.  
  
Ishtar frunció el ceño.  
  
-Es cierto, pero... ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Es algo que le interese?  
  
-Nos interesa a ambos, me parece.  
  
No había forma. Ambos equipos parecían desesperadamente nivelados. Si uno de ellos se adelantaba por diez puntos, el otro empataba al instante.  
  
Harry decidió que era mejor concentrarse en buscar el Snitch.  
  
Buscó su destello por todas partes. En ese momento se fijó en que Anna había pensado exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Temía enfrentarse a ella. Pero eso mismo era un aliciente para ganar.  
  
-¿No me dirá que la Sociedad desconoce la identidad de esa agente?- prosiguió el comandante.  
  
-No, pero me dijeron que era una agente como cualquier otra.  
  
-Me temo que eso no es correcto.  
  
Ahí estaba. La pequeña esfera, zigzagueando en el aire. Lo malo era que su oponente también lo había visto.  
  
-¿En qué sentido no es correcto?  
  
-En que no es como cualquier otra. No para mí. Ni para vos. Khali es especial para ambos...  
  
Había que lanzarse en barrena. Todo lo demás, pasó a un segundo plano. Acercarse, coger el Snitch.  
  
Ishtar seguía sin comprender. Entonces, recordó una cosa.  
  
"Eres muy especial para mí". Un superviviente había pronunciado esas palabras, hacía tanto...  
  
Se lo había dicho con una dulzura increíble, poco antes de partir a una muerte segura. No quería que ella corriera la misma suerte.  
  
Pero no, no podía ser. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. El comandante, como adivinando sus pensamientos, la miró a los ojos. Supo que era verdad, entonces...  
  
Anna se aproximaba por debajo. Harry por arriba.  
  
"Sea del tipo que sea, esa escoba es tan rápida como mi Firebolt". Pensó él.  
  
"Ya es mío". Pensó ella.  
  
Recordando el código que ambos establecieran , el comandante se quitó sus eternos guantes y los dejó sobre la mesa.  
  
Acto seguido, enseñó las dos palmas. Con eso quedaba claro que lo dicho a aprtir de entonces no podía ser revelado. A nadie.  
  
Las manos de ambos buscadores se cerraron a la vez a la búsqueda del Snitch. ¿Quién lo había conseguido?  
  
Ishtar repasó todos aquellos años. Su lucha, la de su hijo. El orgullo que había sentido todo aquél tiempo y que casi nunca había podido expresar.  
  
Y por primera vez en más de 50 años, le tembló la voz.  
  
-¿Es cierto?  
  
-Como buena Hija de Isis, Khali era adecuada. Aunque no lo supe ver. Ahora sí lo veo.  
  
Spica y Seth seguían el partido. "¡Esto no puede ser!" Estalló todo el graderío.  
  
-¿Has visto alguna vez algo parecido, Seth?  
  
-Nunca.-le reconoció a Spica.  
  
-Mamá...-el comandante pronunció aquello ante la Reina que le había dado la vida y había tenido el coraje suficiente para guiarlo y aconsejarlo, incluso a costa de arriesgar su propia vida. Aquella palabra casi nunca había salido de sus labios. -Eres abuela.  
  
El Snitch había quedado apresado entre los dedos de los dos.  
  
Ante eso, no hubo más remedio que repartir puntos. Y dejar el partido en empate...  
  
Ya fuera de la pista, los tres amigos (y algo más en el caso de Ron y Hermione) discutían el partido.  
  
-No vale. –decía Ron. –Yo creo que tú lo tocaste primero, Harry.  
  
A Harry le importaba poco quién lo hubiera tocado primero. Haberla tocado a ELLA, era lo que lo turbaba.  
  
Hermione sí que se daba cuenta.  
  
-¿De veras quieres seguir adelante, Harry? Tienes mucho que perder.  
  
Harry levantó la mirada.  
  
-Precisamente, Hermione. Precisamente. –dijo él mientras recordaba esos breves momentos. 


	14. Encuentros y Reencuentros

Avisos habituales. A partir de ahora, los capítulos pueden incluir algunas escenas subidas de tono Quedan avisados.  
  
Encuentros y reencuentros  
  
Él entraría silenciosamente. Nada de avisar al enemigo, era su divisa. Después tardaría un poco más en desarrollar todas sus capacidades. Pero no debían saber que había llegado. Sobre todo, aquellos que sabían quién era.  
  
De hecho, fue tan silencioso, que sorprendió por la espalda a una agente. Cosa casi imposible.  
  
-Hola, Khali. –susurró a su oído. -¿Qué tal estás? Tienes una buena casa, aquí montada.  
  
La cueva que habitaba ella estaba bien preparada. Una buena cocina. Un lecho mullido. Un lugar para meditar y relajarse. Un aseo. Todo bien oculto.  
  
Ella se volvió. Allí estaba, tal como lo recordaba. Estatura media, cabello claro y mirada dulce y tranquila.  
  
-¿Señor?- Dijo dubitativamente.  
  
-No. Sólo Adán. Por favor.  
  
-Entonces has...  
  
-Abandonado mi puesto.-entonces miró su uniforme de batalla como si faltara algo en él-. Pero lo he dejado en buenas manos.  
  
Ella se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que hubiera alguien en que Adán confiase, exceptuándose a ella misma. Y mucho menos que dejase su puesto, por cierto.  
  
-Antes de que preguntes, casos hubo en los que una comandante dejó el puesto y propuso a una de sus parientes para el cargo. Yo he hecho lo mismo.  
  
Khali se sorprendió.  
  
-No sabía que tuvieras familia. ¿Quizá, una hermana?  
  
Adán sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa que la había atado a él, pensó Khali, un poco alarmada al constatar que le producía exactamente el mismo efecto ahora. Quería correr a abrazarlo, a besarlo. Como si nada hubiese cambiado. Como cuando sólo eran dos oficiales.  
  
-No. No tengo hermanas. De hecho, yo fui para mi madre una sorpresa tan grande como nuestro hijo para ti.  
  
Eso sí que había cambiado.  
  
-¿Y puedo saber quién es?  
  
-Es Ishtar.  
  
La sorpresa más grande se dibujó en el rostro de Khali.  
  
-Pero ella... odia a los Aniquiladores.  
  
-Bueno, quizá odió a algunos. Pero puedo asegurarte que a los dos últimos, si excluímos al que crece dentro de ti, no. Más bien al contrario. ¿Recuerdas que se retiró por unos años? Aquí tienes la razón.  
  
Y acto seguido mostró lo que para él era un tesoro irreemplazable.  
  
Tres patrones genéticos.  
  
Un varón. Un Aniquilador. De nombre Marduc.  
  
Una mujer. Una Reina. De nombre Ishtar.  
  
Un segundo varón. Un Aniquilador.  
  
Huelga decir que era Adán. Solapó los dos primeros patrones. Estos se combinaron en uno sólo. Y el resultado fue el tercer patrón. Mostró también el tatuaje de su palma.  
  
-Es tu madre. – y el rostro de Khali mostraba sorpresa... pero también comprensión.  
  
-¿Crees que, por muy hábil que fuera, por mucha capacidad de resistencia que tuviera, podría haber vencido yo todos los obstáculos que se levantaban en mi camino, si no llego a estar aconsejado y ayudado por alguien con experiencia?  
  
Hubo una pausa, cada uno de ellos sopesando lo que iba a decir.  
  
-Nunca desprecié a las mujeres.  
  
-Ahora lo veo.  
  
-Y mucho menos podía despreciarte a ti. Porque siempre te he amado. Eso, para algunas de las Reinas, es una debilidad. Pero, para mí, ha sido mi mayor fuerza. Porque, gracias a ti, no sólo se ha asegurado mi futuro... sino el futuro de toda nuestra raza. "Con Ishtar en la Comandancia, las Reinas que en su día mintieron sobre nosotros, serán relevadas y castigadas. "Sólo aceptamos el juicio de una igual", dijeron. Ahí la tienen. Y la verdad será revelada.  
  
-¿La verdad?  
  
-¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que una de vosotras se convirtió en Reina?  
  
Khali repasó su memoria.  
  
-Hace más de 55 años.  
  
Y al momento fue como si la golpeara un rayo. La sonrisa de Adán se ensanchó.  
  
-Cuando Ishtar se convirtió en Reina. Poco antes de que yo fuera concebido. "Aunque no es cierto. No fue la última vez. Una Hija de Isis lo hizo hace 5 años.  
  
Con una actitud un poco burlona, un poco respetuosa, puso la rodilla derecha en el suelo.  
  
Ella sabía lo que venía a continuación. Era la actitud en la que se hacía el triple saludo. Ella... no, no era posible.  
  
-"Hija de la Luz. Madre de los supervivientes. Defensora de la Justicia".  
  
No, no podía ser.  
  
-Yo te saludo, Reina Khali.  
  
Él se levantó lentamente.  
  
-Por favor, no bromees con algo tan serio, Adán.  
  
-No bromeo en absoluto.  
  
Ella seguía anonadada.  
  
-Mira. –Sacó el patrón genético de ella, recuerdo de sus últimos encuentros. –Este es el patrón antiguo. ¿Tienes el actual?  
  
Ella lo sacó asustada.  
  
-Compruébalo tú misma.  
  
Ahí, en un pequeño segmento, aparecía la marca genética de las Reinas.  
  
-Oh, madre mía.-sólo pudo decir ella.  
  
-Escúchame por favor. Tienes muchos motivos para odiarme. Pero te pido que me perdones.  
  
-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por ocultarme tu verdadera identidad, por convertirme en una Reina? ¿Como sólo puede hacerlo un Aniquilador, verdad? ¿Por haberme dejado embarazada? ¿Por no haberme recordado?  
  
Sonrió burlona.  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
Esta vez fue Adán el que se sorprendió.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo con la boca abierta.  
  
-Has sido muy ingenuo... al creer que yo no sabía, al menos una parte de esta historia. Ignoraba que estaba embarazada y que era una Reina –se estremeció un poco- pero sabía que no me habías olvidado. Que me habías ayudado.  
  
-Bueno-dijo él acercándose un poco.-Fue mi madre. Se lo pedí.  
  
-¿Sí?, soy importante para ti, verdad.  
  
-Lo eres... mucho. –Apenas dijo esa última palabra. Sus labios se unieron.  
  
-¿Tu cuerpo ya ha empezado a acusar tu embarazo?-preguntó él, sin venir a cuento.  
  
Ella se sorprendió, aunque bastante poco.  
  
-Sigues haciendo preguntas curiosas. Sí, un poco. Ahora... digamos que soy más "mamífera" que antes.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?-dijo ella pícaramente.  
  
Él acarició su rostro.  
  
-Me gustaría compensarte por todo lo pasado.  
  
-Puedes intentarlo...  
  
Se tumbaron, y desde ese momento todas las preocupaciones "volaron". Sólo estaban ellos dos. Todo lo demás importaba... un pimiento.  
  
Ella se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme. Llevaba la especie de corpiño que llevaban todas las agentes.  
  
-Esta prenda. Es horrible.-dijo él, mientras acariciaba su vientre y su ombligo.  
  
-Puede que no sea estéticamente muy correcta. Pero es funcional. -dijo ella divertida al recordar que eso era exactamente lo que opinaba hacía cinco años. Cuánto había echado en falta su compañía. Y sus palabras. Y sus caricias. Eso último, demostrado por la erección de sus pezones, visible incluso a través del corpiño.  
  
-Bueno, -dijo él al darse cuenta.-Tampoco está tan mal... Pero tenemos a varias personas pensando en algo así como un sujetador de campaña.  
  
-Pues las camisas que os dan a vosotros no son mucho mejores. -dijo ella al ver cómo se quitaba él también la parte superior del uniforme.  
  
-Cierto. Pero, por debajo de esas prendas, creo notar que sí, que has cambiado. Tienes algo más de caderas... y más pecho.  
  
Sus caricias se volvieron más intensas. Y empezó a besarla en el cuello y la cara.  
  
-Sigues teniendo buena mano.-le sonrió.  
  
-Pues hace 5 años que no practico.  
  
-No te han faltado ofertas, supongo.  
  
-No. Pero eres la única que quiero abrazar. La única con la que quiero hacer el amor.  
  
Lo observó un momento.  
  
-Creéme, Adán, se nota.  
  
Él comprendió en seguida a qué se refería.  
  
-Sigues ronriendo igual que antes.  
  
Ella se desprendió del corpiño.  
  
-Y sigo queriendo que me acaricies como siempre, Adán.  
  
Lejos, ignorando que las fuerzas contra él aumentaban, las cosas parecían irle bien a Lord Voldemort.  
  
-¿Todos los dementores han llegado?  
  
-Sí, mi señor.-dijo Bellatrix.  
  
-Mis viejos aliados.-y los ojos inhumanos del Señor Oscuro se iluminaron. –capaces de mostrar los peores temores de cualquiera. Incluídos los de Harry Potter, sé que les teme. La pérdida de algunos gigantes y de un mortífago han sido duras, pero no definitivas. Además, parece que el Ser ha desaparecido.  
  
Meditó un rato.  
  
"Alguien con capacidades especiales ha debido de crear una buena barrera mágica entra Potter y yo. Hace tiempo que no siento nada proveniente de él.  
  
"Aún así, es hora de acabar con el que osó desafiarme en mi propia cara. Ese profesor, debe morir.  
  
Se volvió hacia la mortífaga.  
  
-Prepárate, Bellatrix. Vamos a visitar mi antigua escuela. Pero, primero explícame por qué no podemos localizar a Malfoy. Cuanto más tiempo esté fuera de mi influjo, más difícil será hacerlo retornar a mí. Y fue un leal sirviente.  
  
-Ya lo hemos intentado. Alguien ha montado una gran barrera en torno suyo.  
  
-Otra vez ese profesor.-dijo Voldemort enojado.  
  
-No, mi señor. No al menos, en solitario. Este tipo de barreras se hacen entre dos.  
  
-¿Dos? Da igual. Avisa a todos. ¡Rápido!  
  
Con una reverencia, Bellatrix se retiro.  
  
"Dos..."  
  
Lo que Voldemort ignoraba era que las noticias de ese nuevo profesor, y de la determinación de Harry Potter, habían llegado también a la esfera internacional de los magos. Así fue que esa misma noche, una extraña delegación llegó hasta las puertas de Hogwarts. O más bien, hasta las tierras de Hogwarts.  
  
Claro que "extraña" no era un apelativo de fácil aplicación en cosas que tuvieran que ver con la magia...  
  
-¿Cómo nos recibirán? –preguntó una joven de unos 20-21 años, con la piel extrañamente blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Su acento francés era evidente.  
  
-Supongo que bien.-dijo el otro joven, también de parecida edad. Tenía andares de pato. Aunque cuando se despegaba del suelo, podía ser casi imposible de alcanzar.  
  
Alguien vino a recibirles. Era Hagrid.  
  
-¿Quién? Vaya. ¡Bienvenidos! Venid, venid.  
  
-¿Una pregunta, Hagrid, no hay más gente aquí de la que debiera?-dijo Victor Krum, que no era otro el nombre del joven.  
  
-Sí, a mí también me lo parece.  
  
-Claro, claro. La Orden ha venido aquí.  
  
-Luego, es cierto. Están preparándose.  
  
-Eso, pregúntaselo al profesor Dumbledore y al profesor Garner.  
  
Ya dentro del castillo, ambos discutían los detalles de las últimas informaciones que les habían llegado. También estaban Spica, Harry, Hermione y Ron. Pero se estaban manteniendo al margen, excepto Spica.  
  
-Como ve, no hará falta que vayamos, profesor Garner. El mismo Tom viene a visitarnos.  
  
-Bueno, al menos no cuenta con el factor sorpresa. Aunque... –empezó a decir Spica.  
  
Entró Hagrid. Y naturalmente, era imposible dejar de fijarse en él.  
  
-Traigo visita, profesores.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
Hermione y Ron reconocieron a Krum. Y él a ambos. Con un gesto, les indicó que no era ésa la razón.  
  
Por su parte, Harry también reconoció a Fleur Delacour, la chica en parte Veela, criatura mágica que era capaz de robar el corazón de los hombres.  
  
-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Spica.  
  
-Oh, qué descortés llego a ser.  
  
-Profesor Garner, señorita Bela, os presentó a Víctor Krum y a Fleur Delacour.  
  
-¿Flor del Corazón?-preguntó Seth  
  
-Vous parlez française, monsier?-dijo ella.  
  
-No demasiado, mademoiselle.  
  
-¿Tú no eres el mismo que...?-preguntó Krum.  
  
-Sí, soy yo.  
  
-Venimos a ayudaros.  
  
-Curiosa manía, teniendo en cuenta qué riesgo estamos corriendo.  
  
-Precisamente. Fleur quiere ayudar a los que ayudaron a su hermana, y yo quiero ayudar a Hermione... aunque ahora esté con Ron.  
  
Tal vez por que aquello cargó un tanto el ambiente, la reunión terminó enseguida.  
  
Harry decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo. Hermione y Ron habían desaparecido, como hacían últimamente. Así que, aburrido, decidió volver a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Se encontró con una sorpresa. Ahí, sentada junto al fuego, esperaba Anna. Llamaba la atención de todos los que se acercaban, mirando con cierto aire melancólico las llamas.  
  
-Ho..hola. –Harry maldijo la timidez que siempre tenía al hablar con las chicas.  
  
-Hola.-la sonrisa que le mostró terminó por turbarlo del todo.  
  
Harry se sentó.  
  
-¿Cómo has entrado?  
  
-A un compañero tuyo de habitación se le ha caído esto.-mostró un papel.- Debe de ser el rey de los despistados.  
  
-Neville. ¿Nunca podrá recordar las cosas?  
  
-Pues yo se lo agradezco. Ahora puedo hablar contigo.  
  
A Harry cada vez se le hacía más incómoda la situación.  
  
-¿Sabes que soñé que nos bañábamos juntos a la luz de la Luna?  
  
-¿Qué? Yo soñé lo mismo.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Casualidad? Bueno, sé que terminaste mal con esa chica, Cho Chang. Así que sólo quería decirte esto.  
  
Se levantó de su asiento.  
  
Se acercó a él, y para sorpresa ( y gracia) de los presentes, posó suavemente sus labios en los de él.  
  
-Considéralo una petición para una cita. Responde pronto, por favor.  
  
Y sin decir más, se marchó, dejando a Harry más rojo que un tomate y escuchando las carcajadas de toda la torre... pero feliz. 


	15. Revelaciones

Notas: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Y agradezco el review. Siempre es agradable saber que a alguien le gusta lo que se escribe.  
  
Todo lo dicho para los anteriores capítulos sigue en vigor.  
  
Revelaciones  
  
Ver llegar a Lord Voldemort no habría sido mucho peor....  
  
El estudiante de la Orden que hace un momento estaba tratando de hacer ver sus muchas virtudes a una chica de Gryffindor corrió como un Firebolt al despacho de Seth.  
  
-Ssss...ssss...-tragó saliva y prosiguió.-¡Señor!  
  
-¿Sí, estudiante del Ala Blanca?¿Hay algun problema? –dijo él, levantando la mirada del montón de legajos de su mesa, hasta Estela fijó su mirada en el intruso.  
  
-¡Viene!  
  
Seth se puso Alerta. Sombríos presagios cruzaron su mente.  
  
-¿Voldemort?  
  
-¡No! La Emisaria, y alguien más.  
  
-¿Seguro que no se trata de mi prometida?  
  
-Ella está en el Salón Común de Slythering, lo he comprobado, señor.  
  
Y ante su sorpresa, el profesor sonrió.  
  
-Pues vamos a decírselo. Supongo que le gustará comprender las razones de todo este embrollo... Y tú, podrás aprender que los miedos suelen pintar las cosas mucho peor de lo que son. Por cierto, que estás dejando nuestra Ala en muy mala situación.-dijo, pero sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Y armándose de valor, el estudiante siguió al profesor que apenas le sacaba cuatro años de ventaja...  
  
No hizo falta ir a buscar a Spica muy lejos. Vino seguida por Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Harry y Anna... curiosamente, estos cuatro últimos tenían una expresión más bien de fastidio... como si les hubieran cogido en alguna situación embarazosa.  
  
Seth intuyó cuál, pero prefirió dejar los asuntos sentimentales para un poco más tarde.  
  
-Supongo que puedes explicar que la Emisaria nos llame a nuestra propia puerta...- dijo Dumbledore, con una expresión de "Por Merlín, ¿A qué clase de mago le he confiado este asunto?" más una de "Vamos a divertirnos".  
  
Seth volvió a sonreír y dijo, simplemente.  
  
-Vamos a preguntárselo...  
  
Salieron a los campos de Hogwarts. Las primeras palabras que les llegaron, movían más a risa que a temor.  
  
-Que no, Adán, que dejes de preocuparte, que puedo caminar tranquilamente. ¡Que estoy embarazada, no paralítica!  
  
-Pero, venir andando estas 30 millas ¿No ha sido un poco excesivo?  
  
-Es insultante que trates así a una Reina.  
  
-Y tú que no querías serlo, te lo recuerdo.  
  
Pero la sonrisa que se traían ambos mientras discutían, demostraba que no pasaba de una rencilla de enamorados. Mucho más se rieron al ver a todas las fuerzas vivas del Colegio fuera, apuntándolos con sus varitas y pensando en si atacar o no.  
  
-¿Oye, "mi Reina", no deberíamos de haberlos avisado?  
  
-¿Para qué, "mi Guardián", si ahora mismo nos estamos divirtiendo de lo lindo?  
  
Una figura se adelantó de entre el gentío.  
  
A diferencia de los demás, parecía bastante alegre y encantado de la situación.  
  
-¿Khali?  
  
-Hola Seth. Adán, este es Seth, ya te he hablado de él. Seth, te presento a Adán... Teniente y Aniquilador. Aunque ya lo conoces. Era el Comandante hasta que se ha degradado a sí mismo -dijo ella, soltando una carcajada.  
  
-Sí, y el padre de tu hijo.-dijo él.  
  
-Bajad las varitas.-intervino Seth.-Os presento a la Emisaria, y a su... bueno, creo que "compañero" está bien.  
  
Entraron con toda tranquilidad por la misma puerta principal.  
  
-Antes de nada, Seth, quisiera formularte dos preguntas. –dijo Adán.-En privado.-añadió señalando a la extensa comitiva que los seguía.  
  
-De acuerdo.-y se dirigieron los dos a su despacho.  
  
En cuanto a Khali. Les explicó una cosa que seguía bullendo en la cabeza de muchos de los presentes.  
  
-Supongo que no tengo aspecto de asesina... y tampoco acabaréis de creer que fui yo la que hirió casi mortalmente a aquél tipo.  
  
Se oyó una especie de murmullo.  
  
Khali se sentó pausadamente en una de las sillas del Comedor, mientras el resto tomaba posiciones a su alrededor.  
  
-Pues bien. Aclarar que ese "aliado" vuestro, al igual que otros que han tratado de cortarme el paso... no eran sino agentes de aquél que llamáis "Lord Voldemort".  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Harry, sentado a pocos pasos de ella. Le habían dejado ir.  
  
-De todas formas, después de que os pusiera en aviso sobre mí... como esperaba que hiciera... Voldemort lo eliminó, pensando que era un traidor que había pactado su salvación a costa de informarme sobre sus intenciones. De sobra conocéis sus métodos.  
  
Sonrió con una sonrisa triste, y, que sin embargo, encandiló a más de uno.  
  
-Y ahora, ¿Tenéis algo que comer? Odio reconocerlo ante Adán, pero estoy hambrienta...  
  
Mientras tanto, Seth se preguntaba por la razón de aquellas dos famosas preguntas.  
  
-Y bien -dijo haciendo una señal a su invitado para que se sentara -Como te decía, -empezó Adán-dos preguntas. Te parecerán extrañas, pero son cruciales para decidir los pasos siguientes.  
  
La curiosidad de Seth se agudizó aún más .  
  
-Primera: ¿No habrá Anna, la..., como llamarla, amiga, futura amante, compañera... de Harry Potter, recibido el apellido de su abuela?  
  
Seth no cupo en su asombro.  
  
-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Porque es lógico, en cierto sentido. Pero tampoco tú sabes cuál es concretamente. Es un secreto. Que nadie conoce, excepto ella y sus familiares.-dijo poniendo cara de "tranquilo, lo sabrás".  
  
Seth siguió igual de confuso. Le encantaban los rompecabezas, pero no los que fueran especialmente difíciles.  
  
-Y la segunda pregunta, ¿Los Bela, de los que tu prometida es descendiente, han sufrido alguna deformación en su apellido?  
  
Seth no comprendía tanta manía con los apellidos familiares. Pero, aún así, respondió.  
  
-No. Sigue escribiéndose igual que hace siglos... ¿Por qué?  
  
En lugar de responder, Adán sólo dijo:  
  
-Bien. Reúne a Dumbledore, a Anna, a tu prometida y al "Trío de Gryffindor" esta noche, frente a las puertas de Hogwarts. Explícales un poco sobre la historia de los Supervivientes, las Reinas, los Aniquiladores, todo lo que sepas.  
  
Y observando la cara de infinita confusión de su interlocutor, añadió.  
  
-Todo a su debido tiempo es revelado, Profesor. A su debido tiempo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry trataba de que su lengua obedeciera a su cerebro. Quería decir que sí a Anna, quería decir que había soñado que salían juntos y la besaba y la acariciaba, igual que hiciera aquella pareja junto a él y Cho, hacía un año o un siglo... o, un momento, eso, mejor no decírselo.  
  
Anna esperaba. "Y este es el terrible enemigo de Voldemort." Se reía por lo bajo. "Se asusta ante una cita".  
  
-Al cuerno con todo. –dijo finalmente Harry.  
  
Y la besó. Con bastante torpeza, pero con más pasión que la noche anterior.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que esto es un sí... –dijo ella, cuando se separó.  
  
-¿Harry?¿Anna?-preguntó Hermione, bastante titubeante. No estaba segura de haberle visto besar a Anna, o todo se debía a su propia imaginación. De hecho, últimamente estaba deseando hacer eso mismo con Ron, pero todo el mundo los interrumpía. Debería echar mano de la Sala de los Requerimientos. Eso. Ahí no los molestaría nadie, seguro.  
  
-¿Sí?-respondieron los dos al unísono.  
  
-El Profesor Garner quiere vernos esta noche, delante de las puertas de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Primero, escuchad la historia que tiene que contar sobre nuestros nuevos invitados. Os aseguro que es sorprendente...  
  
Unas horas después, y tras haber conseguido sustraerse de amigos, compromisos, etcétera, todos se reunían en el punto convenido.  
  
Khali se les unió poco antes de llegar. Tampoco ella seabía el por qué de tan curiosa reunión, pero dijo "eso es muy común en Adán. Os acostumbraréis", que no tranquilizó demasiado a los magos, la verdad.  
  
Lo encontraron serenamente tumbado en la hierba, viendo las estrellas.  
  
Cuando llegaron hasta él, dijo simplemente.  
  
-Sentaos cómodamente. Vamos a hablar un buen rato. ¿ Dumbledore, has traído lo que te pedí?  
  
Todos volvieron el rostro hacia el interpelado. Lo que dijo él, destrozó todo lo que habían pensado hasta el momento.  
  
-Así es, viejo amigo.  
  
-Quizá debiera decir a todos los presentes, que, a pesar de no saber hasta hoy concretamente quién soy, Dumbledore ya me vio barrer a cierta cantidad de enemigos... pero eso fue en otro tiempo, es otra historia, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que ahora tenemos entre manos.  
  
Levantó la mano y señaló una estrella.  
  
-Esa estrella es Sirio.  
  
Harry sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a su padrino muerto.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry. –dijo Adán.-Puede ser muy doloroso escarbar en la memoria, lo sé.  
  
A estas alturas, nadie se sorprendió de que supiera todo lo relativo al final de Sirius Black.  
  
Adán continuó hablando.  
  
-Para los occidentales, se trata de la estrella más brillante del Can Mayor. Para los egipcios, sin embargo –y su voz adquirió una especie de tono de respeto y admiración- Era la casa de Isis. Diosa de la fertilidad, esposa, madre, hija y dadora de vida y de la que, al menos en un principio, salía todo el panteón egipcio. Después fue desplazada por los dioses masculinos, pero nunca fue olvidada.  
  
Sin saber cómo Harry tuvo una inspiración...  
  
-Fue una Reina.-afirmó, más que preguntó.  
  
-Sí, Harry. La Primera Viajera. Visitó muchos mundos, y enseñó muchas cosas. Tengo muy a orgullo descender de ella.  
  
Eso Khali no lo sabía. Era poco menos que descender de una diosa de verdad.  
  
-Pero, aún más importante aún. Dejó una herencia. Una herencia que está aquí, entre nosotros.  
  
Khali lo vio venir.  
  
.¿Yo?  
  
-Sí. Isis tenía una habilidad, un don especial y único que le permitía legar a una estirpe entera de Supervivientes femeninas una habilidad concreta. Se las llama Hijas de Isis.  
  
"En tu caso, Khali, la Llamarada Oscura... cuyos efectos pudiste tú comprobar, Spica.  
  
"Lo que nadie ha sabido fuera de los Aniquiladores y de las Reinas de más alto rango...-realizó una pausa, para aumentar aún más la expectación de sus oyentes.- es que hizo lo mismo con líneas maternas... de humanas comunes. En los distintos mundos que visitó, dejó una descendencia de Hijas de Isis... en principio, ligándola incluso a hombres que no sabían que eran portadores.  
  
Volvió a encerrase en su mutismo. Pero Seth veía venir la tormenta.  
  
"Bela. Es una extraña palabra. No tiene nada que ver con las embarcaciones, sino que es una palabra de cierta lengua, el vascuence o euskara, que significa... cuervo".  
  
"Y, como los cuervos, la familia Bela ha cumplido su papel, ocultándose."  
  
-Tú sabes muy bien lo que es compartir la vida con una Hija de Isis, Seth, tu prometida recibió una extraordinaria capacidad de influir en la materia... que vosotros llamáis "magia".  
  
Spica apretó con fuerza la mano de Seth. Ahora comprendía las extrañas sensaciones, las capacidades... sus miradas se cruzaron, y comprendieron que aquello no importaba. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Y seguirían juntos... pasara lo que pasara.  
  
Sólo aparentemente, Adán ignoró el sutil movimiento.  
  
-Respecto a esa estrella, aún tengo una cosa que aclarar. En este caso, a mi compañera, y Reina más joven... ah, sí, debo explicarme. Ella es ahora una Reina, de hecho, aunque todavía tendrá que ser aceptada por las otras. Esto la ayudará.  
  
"A las jóvenes Supervivientes se les cuenta una pequeña fábula sobre una joya, que sería Sirio. Una fábula que dice que los Aniquiladores descendientes de Isis guardaron la joya de su collar, de incalculable valor, no sólo por su belleza, sino porque daría a la Reina que la recibiera de manos de uno de esos Aniquiladores la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo que Isis, repartir habilidades, viajar libremente entre mundos... tener un legado que desafiara al tiempo, en definitiva.  
  
Sacó una opaca piedra, bastante fea, de un cadena que siempre llevaba al cuello . Pero Khali sintió un escalofrío. No, tampoco podía ser. Adán podía ser descendiente de Isis, pero...  
  
Sin tiempo a que nadie reaccionara, Adán presionó suavemente la piedra, apuntándola después hacia Sirio. Al reconocer la estrella correcta, la piedra empezó a emitir toda clase de luces y brillos azulados, verdes y blancos.  
  
-Cumpliendo así la promesa que hiciéramos los Aniquiladores hace tanto tiempo, yo, Adán, hijo de Marduc y de Ishtar, descendiente de Isis, te doy a ti, Khali, hija de Hera y de Sagis, el collar que te confiere grandeza por encima de todas las Reinas.  
  
Khali apenas parpadeó cuando él ajustó la joya en su collar correspondiente, y se lo puso al cuello. Seguía brillando.  
  
-Esta luz te permitirá enseñar, proteger y guiar. Sé que lo utilizarás bien, amada mía.  
  
Nunca habían visto los demás acto tan sencillo que encerrara tantos significados como el amor, la esperanza en el futuro o el cumplimiento de una promesa.  
  
-Ahora, y en cuanto a lo que concierne a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Anna. A Ron y Hermione, concretamente. Tranquilos, vuestro mutuo afecto no entorpecerá vuestra lucha por Harry, llegado el momento...  
  
"Pero es sobre Anna y Harry que quiero hablaros. Hazme un favor, Anna. Acércate al objeto que Dumbledore ha traído, y extrae, si puedes, algo del interior.  
  
Anna se acercó al extraño objeto, que parecía estar vacío, y se sorprendió al palpar algo, y sacarlo a la luz, sólo ella y Adán pudieron verlo.  
  
-Gracias Anna, déjalo donde estaba.  
  
"Ahora, debemos hacer un poco de memoria sobre el así llamado Señor Oscuro. Es hijo de un "Muggle" o persona sin capacidades mágicas y de una descendiente de Slythering, lo que demuestra que se trataba de una mujer bastante liberal, conociendo los antecedentes de la familia.  
  
"Pero no perdonó a su hermana algo que debió de ser horrible, desde su punto de vista, y que motivó la eliminación de la misma de su mente... y casi de la historia, si no llega a ser por la Orden. Dicha hermana puso como condición, para entrar a formar parte de la Orden, que sólo su hija y sus descendientes debían de conocer y guardar el apellido del padre de su hija. La Orden, a sabiendas de lo que estaba en juego, aceptó.  
  
"Pues bien. Conociendo la historia de este mundo y de esta Escuela de magia, sólo se me ocurre una cosa que pudiera manchar tan horriblemente la sangre de un descendiente de Slythering que este deba ser borrado de todo registro, incluso para aquella que tuviera descendencia así llamada "sangre sucia". Lo del objeto, que supongo Seth ya debe de intuir que es algo muy ligado a la Escuela, sólo lo corrobora.  
  
Anna se sorprendió un tanto de que ese perfecto desconocido hubiera adivinado en pocas horas lo que la Orden no había podido en décadas.  
  
Finalmente, Seth dijo.  
  
-¿Me permitirás que te presente a todos, Anna... Gryffindor? 


	16. Orden de BatallaVísperas

Muchas gracias por los reviwes. La aurotía de Harry Potter no ha variado y un pequeño aviso por el contenido de ciertas escenas. También otro. En principio, sólo quedan 2 capítulos y un Epílogo para el fin de esta historia.  
  
Orden de Batalla/Vísperas  
  
-Ya viene. –dijo Adán de pronto. Había estado visitando aquél castillo tan interesante, en la última semana.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Khali, que lo acompañaba en sus viajes.  
  
Adán sonrió.  
  
-¿Nunca te lo he dicho, verdad? Puedo sentir grupos enteros moviéndose. Es parte de las "bendiciones" de ser un Aniquilador.  
  
-Y eso te ha permitido ganar tantas batallas... y anular el efecto sorpresa.  
  
"Tantas batallas. Soy joven. ¿Por qué me sentiré tan viejo?"  
  
-Y, creo recordar, que no se puede Aparecer de golpe demasiado cerca de Hogwarts. Además, ciertos elementos del ejército de Voldemort no pueden utilizar la magia.  
  
-¿Dónde está?  
  
-A tres días de aquí.  
  
Khali recordó las palabras de Adán, la última vez.  
  
-"Orden de Batalla".  
  
Distraídamente, se acercó al aula en la que Seth estaba dando una clase a un grupo conjunto de Gryffindor, Slytherin y el Ala Blanca de la Orden.  
  
"Ni preparado de antemano".  
  
Dentro, se repetía una escena muy habitual desde que Seth se encargaba de la asignatura. Una pregunt sobre la  
  
-¿Y esos vampiros, son muy peligrosos?  
  
-Sí.-pero fue Adán el que respondió.-No conozco el tipo concreto de vampiros de este mundo, pero he acabado con varios... o luchado junto a ellos. Puedo decirte que no es agradable cuando tratan de chuparte la sangre.  
  
Se extendió un murmullo excitado. La leyenda de los "Emisarios" no había dejado de crecer desde que habían llegado.  
  
-¿Puede explicarme a qué se debe esta interrupción, sr Adán?  
  
-Es hora de prepararnos.  
  
Los estudiantes, en general, excepto los que conocían el sentido de la frase (Harry, Hermione, Ron y Anna, entre otros) no reaccionaron.  
  
Y los que sabían lo que quería decir, prefirieron esperar al término de la clase para dirigirse al punto convenido... el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Estaban todos. Aparte del propio Dumbledore, los jefes "oficiosos" de la Orden, algunos profesores de Hogwarts, el trío de Gryffindor y Anna... conocida su ascendencia, había tenido que sufrir el problema de la popularidad. Por si salir con el enemigo mortal de Voldemort no te volvía lo bastante famosa...  
  
-Los gigantes y los dragones van primero, los mortífagos y los dementores rodean y protegen a Lord Voldemort. Otro tipo de criatura, duendes, supongo, está disperso entre ambos grupos-informó Adán. –Están aquí.-Dijo señalando al mapa que habían desplegado sobre le escritorio.- Al ritmo al que avanzan, estarán aquí para dentro de tres días, por la noche, como mínimo.  
  
Y aclaró un punto que los tranquilizó... un tanto.  
  
-Llevo mucho tiempo dirigiendo ejércitos. Voldemort ignora que conocemos sus intenciones. Confía en sus fuerzas, si no, no se expondría a ser visto con tanta facilidad.  
  
-Tú eres el experto en temas militares, supongo. –dijo Snape.-¿Qué aconsejas?  
  
Desde luego, no era un muy común que alguien como Severus Snape pidiera consejo, pero tampoco la situación era muy común.  
  
-Básicamente, tenemos dos tipos de fuerzas y un objetivo principal. Están los dragones y los gigantes, que no conocen la magia, pero su fuerza bruta es grande. No hay problema, podemos manejarnos con facilidad respecto a ellos... creo que hasta yo mismo podría eliminarlos. Otro cantar es la sección mágica de nuestro enemigo. Los dementores utilizan los propios miedos. Los duendes son duros de pelar, y mucho más los mortífagos. Sin embargo, disponemos de excelentes magos que podrán dar buena cuenta de ellos. Y aquí llegamos al verdadero problema. Sólo Harry Potter puede enfrentarse a Voldemort, para acabar definitivamente con él.  
  
En esto, se volvió hacia el propio Harry. Éste sintió el peso incómodo de muchos ojos sobre él.  
  
-No es fácil enfrentarse a este dilema. Lo sé. Te pido, por lo tanto, que hagas una elección. Estoy seguro de que podemos rechazar con facilidad este ejército y esperar a que Voldemort arme otro mayor... o reducirlo a la casi impotencia, una sombra de sí mismo, capaz de causar mucho daño, pero no una verdadera amenaza para el mundo mágico. Pero sólo tú, Harry, puedes hacerlo desaparecer.  
  
Durante algún tiempo, pareció que Harry dudaba.  
  
-Mi decisión está tomada. Debe desaparecer.  
  
-De acuerdo. –respondió Adán- Ahora, un consejo, para todos. Aten las cosas que tengan que atar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No se sabe cómo será el día de mañana... así que, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, hoy.  
  
Todos captaron la intencionalidad de sus palabras.  
  
Un rato después, Khali se acercó a Adán para hablarle.  
  
-Adán... te acuerdas de...  
  
-¿La Ceremonia? –dijo él sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-¿Ceremonia?-preguntaron cuatro voces al unísono.  
  
-Sí, Ceremonia. Mejor que explicarlo con palabras, venid, que os lo explico gráficamente.  
  
Se acercaron al cuarto que compartían Adán y Khali.  
  
-Esto ya lo ha hecho Khali con Seth y vosotros dos-dijo señalando a Harry ya Anna.- Ahora, sólo relajaos y cerrad los ojos.  
  
Tan pronto como lo hicieron, se encontraron en un lugar soleado, donde soplaba una ligera brisa.  
  
-Bien, amigos. Debéis saber que es la primera vez que alguien visita este lugar sin ser ni una Reina o progenie de Reina.  
  
La escena cambió. En una vivienda cercana, una mujer menuda daba a luz, ayudada por otras.  
  
-¿Ésta no es...?  
  
-Es mi madre. La Reina Ishtar. Éste es un registro real, incluído en mi memoria. Pero esto no es lo que quiero enseñaros. Sólo quería mostrar la capacidad que tengo para mostrar mis recuerdos... o los recuerdos que me han legado otros.  
  
La escena volvió a cambiar.  
  
-Ahora, vayamos a lo que de verdad quiero enseñar. Lo llamamos "La Ceremonia de Isis"...  
  
Un par de horas después, y con el pulso ciertamente alterado, los cuatro salieron de la habitación.  
  
-¿No crees que deberías de haberles dicho cualquier tontería?  
  
-¿Por qué?-a su edad, yo había visto cosas mucho peores.  
  
-¿"Peores"? –dijo ella mientras se desnudaba.  
  
-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero...-respondió él sonriendo al volver a contemplarla.  
  
Fuera, Hermione y Ron todavía trataban de asimilarlo.  
  
-La verdad, no creo que por tocarme con una barrita, vayas a...-empezó Hermione  
  
-Comprobémoslo –dijo Ron  
  
Sin tiempo para nada, Ron pintó la palma de su mano de la forma en que había visto.  
  
-Ya ves, no...  
  
Al elevar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, se había equivocado.  
  
Ella lo miraba de una forma que lo asustó... y le subió la presión arterial a la vez.  
  
-Cierto, no tiene ningún efecto. Pero, ya puestos, ¿Por qué no haces todo el dibujo?  
  
Ron nunca había oído semejante tono, sensual y provocativo, de labios de Hermione.  
  
-Y aún peor que en un instante de tu exposición hayas contactado con Seth y pedido que pongan salas especiales para ellos.  
  
-Son jóvenes, la Ceremonia sólo hace aflorar lo que se siente, ya sabes que es como la mecha de los fuegos artificiales, si no hay pólvora, no funciona ... y podrían estar muertos en tres días. ¿Por qué debe ser tabú para ellos?  
  
-De acuerdo, puede que Harry tenga que luchar obligatoriamente, pero los otros tres...  
  
-Si Ron y Hermione llegan a fallarle a Harry en ese momento, se lanzarían a sí mismos un conjuro letal. En cuanto a Anna, con ayuda de la Ceremonia o sin ella, creo que prefiere morir ella a abandonar a Harry. –Dijo él, mientras terminaba su propio diseño.  
  
-Muy bien Picasso.-se divirtió ella- Ven a recoger tu premio.  
  
Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione habían terminado, no sabían exactamente cómo, en una especie de dormitorio con todas las comodidades imaginables, a media luz y muchas velas.  
  
En otro dormitorio especialmente habilitado, era la mujer la que trataba de convencer al hombre.  
  
-Te digo, Anna, que me da mala espina.  
  
-Lo que a ti te da es timidez. Sólo te pido que hagas ese dibujo, nada más.  
  
-Si fuera sobre un papel, vale, pero se trata de...  
  
-Mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a disponer de mi piel?  
  
A Ron le temblaba el pulso como si la mano tuviera voluntad propia.  
  
En principio no era difícil. Seguir el contorno del brazo hasta el hombro, pasar por encima del cuello y hacer lo mismo en el otro brazo. El problema era no fijarse en el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione... o en que él también había acabado completamente desnudo.  
  
Sorprendentemente, a Harry le resultaba más fácil. Ahora tocaba bajar desde el centro del cuello hacia el valle situado entre los dos pechos (¡glups!), seguir las líneas derecha e izquierda del vientre y alargar hasta las piernas.  
  
-Ahora te toca acabar con tu toque personal. ¿Por qué no dibujas algo que te guste especialmente? ¿Un animal?  
  
Cierto. Un ciervo. Y eso hizo, pintó la forma de su Patronus sobre el vientre de ella.  
  
-Y ahora.-dijo Anna, cerrando los ojos.-bésame.  
  
No se lo hizo repetir.  
  
Ron tenía más problemas, sin embargo. El dibujo básico le había salido más o menos bien. Pero, no sabía muy bien cómo, el otro dibujo (una pretendida estrella de varias puntas y escasa simetría), había terminado pasando por encima de una de las "cumbres" de los pechos de Hermione. Con un movimiento reflejo, Ron había tratado de borrar la marca. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué había hecho, intentó retirar la mano, pero ella la mantuvo contra su pecho.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos.  
  
-Ámame, Ron.  
  
En otra habitación cercana a esas dos, un profesor de defensa contra las artes Oscuras se preguntaba si era fruto de su imaginación, o si realmente oía lo que creía oír.  
  
-Vaya con ellos.- Pensó, y se volvió a dormir.  
  
Y la Luna protegió el afecto de cuatro amantes que se decían que se amaban en la forma más antigua que conoce la humanidad.  
  
Al día siguiente, rojos como amapolas, los cuatro devolvían los "utensilios" a su dueño.  
  
-Por el tono de vuestra piel, diría que les habéis dado un buen uso. –se carcajeó Adán. La sonris de Khali también era amplia.  
  
-Sí, las drogas... –empezó Hermione.  
  
-No se trata de una droga en sentido estricto, no "obliga", sólo "sugiere". –empezaron a alejarse Adán y Khali.  
  
-¿Qué? –preguntaron los cuatro, con distinto tono y distinto volumen de voz  
  
-Que esta noche no habéis hecho nada que no se os hubiera pasado antes por la mente. Vamos, que es hora de desayunar.  
  
Y las carcajadas de los dos Supervivientes llenaron la arcada, mientras los demás alumnos, que no conocían la historia, aunque no por mucho tiempo, se preguntaban la razón de un humor tan bueno. 


	17. Conflagración

Avisos habituales. Va a correr la sangre. Muchas gracias por los reviews.  
  
Conflagración  
  
Había transcurrido el plazo previsto. Todos estaban en sus puestos.  
  
Para Adán, sólo había algo peor que un enemigo inteligente y astuto. Un enemigo inteligente, astuto... y tramposo.  
  
Aunque él también sabía hacer trampas.  
  
-¿Así que contamos con vuestra ayuda, Mitrídates?-dijo dirigiéndose al joven centauro.  
  
-Sí.-dijo éste, recogiendo sus flechas y señalando a los demás centauros.  
  
-De acuerdo. Hágame un último favor, antes de entrar en batalla. Dígale a Seth que venga aquí, ahora.  
  
El centauro se retiró sin más preguntas.  
  
Adán sabía que el tiempo apremiaba. Pero esperó con la calma con la que había esperado tantas otras veces... como cuando se encontró en la situación de para a un ejército en inferioridad de 10 a 1. Aunque, fue fácil, porque conocía al enemigo, en cambio, en aquellos momentos no era ésa la situación.  
  
Un ruido le hizo volver la mirada.  
  
-Hola, Seth.  
  
-Hola, Emisario.  
  
-No me gusta excesivamente ese título, pero si así te parece que nos entendemos.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Te he llamado porque tú eres el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y por lo tanto, podrás corroborar mis sospechas.  
  
Hubo una pausa, adán seguí mirando al horizonte más haya de las colinas.  
  
-Existen criaturas que son oscuridad pura. Son los Dementores.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Y desertaron de Azkaban para unirse a Voldemort.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Entonces.-se volvió y Seth se encontró con el jefe militar que nunca había sido derrotado.- "Que Khali tome el mando para defender el castillo. Encárguese de destruir las fuerzas mágicas de Voldemort. Harry es la clave. La Batalla de Hogwarts ha empezado. "  
  
Y se dirigió hacia la gran mancha oscura que se acercaba. Miles de Dementores. Los había sentido acercarse. Y ahora se iba a enfrentar en solitario a ellos. Se volvió y le dirigió una última frase a Seth.  
  
"Ha sido un honor conocerle, Gran Mago de la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos"  
  
Y ante los atónitos ojos de éste último, reapareció la figura que una vez le mostrara Khali. Acorazado, ágil y prácticamente invulnerable, el Aniquilador se disponía a lanzar un ataque distinto. Un ataque mental y no físico.  
  
Pero esto Seth no lo sabría hasta después.  
  
Los pies se le hicieron de plomo al volver a la Escuela. Bastó con dar la voz de alarma. Cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Khali agrupó a los alumnos más jóvenes cerca de ella. Ahora sabía porque la razón de ser de la frase "proteger como una Reina a los suyos". Tenía el instinto maternal a flor de piel, y no iba a dejar que ninguno de sus "hijos adoptados" sufriera ningún daño.  
  
Spica, Hob y los magos de la Orden repasaron todos los conjuros posibles, prohibidos y olvidados que pudieran servir.  
  
Ron le dijo a Hermione que con lo de hacía dos noches, no le importaba morir luchando.  
  
-Qué tonterías dices, Ron. Saldremos de ésta.  
  
Anna se había jurado no despegarse de Harry. Ni siquiera cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a su primo abuelo.  
  
Y Malfoy se acercó a los dos con la varita ya preparada.  
  
-¿Vamos a hacer que muerdan el polvo, Potter?  
  
Pocas cosas habrían sorprendido más que una señal amistosa de parte de alguien como aquél Slytherin. Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.  
  
-Por supuesto, Malfoy. Por supuesto.  
  
Mientras tanto, Seth subió al punto de observación más alto del castillo. Por un lado venían los dragones... o más bien se intuían. Y la "nube" oscura de los dementores era casi palpable. Y avanzando hacia ella, el gigante oscuro en el que identificaba a Adán.  
  
-¿Cómo lo hará para vencerlos?-se preguntó en voz alta.  
  
En ese mismo instante, Adán se vio rodeado por la oscuridad que esparcían los dementores a su alrededor. Tal como sabía que pasaría, todo se oscureció y el mundo pareció hundirse, volverse oscuro. Todas las muertes y el dolor que presenció en vida volvieron a él. Pero continuó avanzando. Hasta el mismo centro de aquellas abominables criaturas, donde reconoció a su jefe.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-pareció que decía el dementor.  
  
-Lo último que vas a ver.-respondió tranquilamente Adán. El dementor no tuvo demasiado tiempo para responder.  
  
El Aniquilador concentró en aquél mismo instante las alegrías de la infancia, los juegos, el saber que no era huérfano, el apoyo de sus camaradas, en la juventud, sus victorias... su compañera... y su hijo. Y desenvainó su espada.  
  
Seth lo vio desde fuera. Los demás también lo vieron.  
  
-¿Ésa luz no es la de un Patronus? –preguntó Snape que observaba también.  
  
La nube oscura fue borrada como si un viento huracanado la hubiese barrido. Sólo quedó una figura... sosteniendo una espada que emitía la luz propia de un Patronus.  
  
-¡Voldemort!-la exclamación pareció atravesar sin problemas las más de dos millas que separaban a Adán de Voldemort.-Soy Adán, Aniquilador del Ejército de los Supervivientes. Esta espada se llama "Libertas". Y he segado muchas vidas con ella.  
  
"Como ves, te estábamos esperando. Puedes hacer dos cosas. Rendirte o luchar.  
  
Sólo la risa siniestra del Señor Oscuro le respondió.  
  
"Entonces... lucha."  
  
Y cargó contra los gigantes y los rojos dragones que eran la vanguardia del ejército de Voldemort.  
  
-Está loco. Dijo Hob.  
  
-No.-respondió una voz.Se volvió para encontrar una Khali cambiada...majestuosa.-De hecho, esas pobres criaturas no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra él. Prepárate para salir, Hob.-dijo con dulzura, pero con autoridad.  
  
De hecho, todos los magos y brujas que iban a luchar estaban ya saliendo para enfrentarse a los Mortífagos y los duendes. Los centauros empezaron a enviar una lluvia de flechas sobre el eje´rcito enemigo.  
  
Voldemort simplemente no se lo podía creer.  
  
Ese tal Adán, que se decía Aniquilador, hacía honor a tan extraño título. Descuartizaba gigantes y mataba dragones como si fueran de papel.  
  
Era hora de terminar con él...  
  
-¡Señor! Mirad...-dijo Bellatrix  
  
Voldemort miró... y se sorprendió. Eran viejos conocidos. Tonks, Lupin, Moody... la Orden del Fénix... atacaba por la retaguardia.  
  
-Ha copiado mi sistema,-dijo para sí mismo Voldemort.  
  
Mientras tanto,un gigante había logrado atravesar la capa de blindaje de Adán y seccionar su mano derecha. Todos los mortífagos vitorearon.  
  
Hasta que vieron que la mano volvía a surgir, justo a tiempo para decapitar al osado gigante.  
  
Eso dejó helados hasta a los atacantes de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Qué demonios son los Emisarios?-se preguntó Malfoy.  
  
Ya preguntaría después. El duende que le había tocado en suerte era hábil.  
  
-¡Petrificus Totalis!  
  
Por fin consiguió inmovilizarlo. No hizo falta más, porque uno de los dragones recién muertos por Adán le cayó encima, aplastándolo.  
  
-A por el siguiente.  
  
Hob, Spica, Ron y Hermione se enfrentaban ya a los mortífagos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Si es el viejo Colagusano, mi mascota...-dijo Ron al reconocerlo.  
  
-¡Expelliar...!-gritó este  
  
-¡Protego! –y la varita del mortífago voló por los aires.  
  
-Como ves, he mejorado algo.-Le dio un muy poco mágico golpe y lo dejó tendido.  
  
Harrry no olvidaba una cosa. Bellatrix. Tenía que encontrarla. Y Anna lo seguía de cerca.  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!-lanzó uno de los mortífagos contra Adán. Su sorpresa fue enorme al comprobar que ni se inmutaba.  
  
-¿Acaso olvidas que mi coraza repele todo ataque mágico de los vuestros? –fueron las últiams palabras que escuchó el mortífago. Su sangre formó un charco enorme. Pero no se notó entre los demás.  
  
-¿Bajas? Preguntó Khali en el castillo.  
  
-Sólo heridos. Los están trasladando.-respondió la responsable de inteligencia de la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos, que había decidido quedarse como lugarteniente de la Reina.  
  
-Una victoria aplastante... de momento.  
  
Por fin, la asesina estaba a tiro. Y además, estaba tratando de acabar con Moody.  
  
-Y un cuerno. –dijo Harry.-¡Inviriatio!  
  
El conjuro enseñado por Seth funcionó a la perfección. Bellatrix se encontró de golpe con que su varita escapaba de sus manos y empezaba a dar vueltas.  
  
-¿Qué tal una temporadita en Azkaban?-dijo Moody al darse cuenta de la situación.  
  
Dumbledore había reducido sin dificultad a docenas de duendes y Snape se divertía con el medallón que le entregara Spica. Medallón que, de hecho, hacía parecer que su portador estaba en otro lugar distinto al real.  
  
La propia Spica y Seth estaban dando cuenta de las últimas fuerzas mágicas de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort era consciente de que había perdido. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de retirarse y reconstruir sus fuerzas, sin embargo.  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Pero en ese mismo instante, Harry recordó la última vez... pero, esta vez....  
  
-¡Destructo Maleficarum!-el conjuro estaba olvidado. Pero Seth le había explicado que seguía siendo efectivo contra magos maléficos...  
  
Ambos conjuros chocaron. Hubo una explosión. Y los dos combatientes se quedaron tendidos en la tierra. Un dragón malherido estuvo a punto de aplastar el cuerpo de Harry, pero Colagusano lo impidió.  
  
Por toda respuesta a la pregunta del por qué de dicha acción, dijo.  
  
-Ahora, estamos en paz.-como dijera hace tiempo Dumbledore, Harry podría alegrarse cquizá de hberle perdonado la vida al traidor.  
  
-Están muertos..dijo Hermione, a punto de sollozar.  
  
-No. En la Frontera. –respondió Adán, mientras limpiaba su espada, comprobaba la rendición de las fuerzas de Voldemort y que todos estaban vivos,aunque más o menos magullados-.  
  
"Ahora, sólo Harry puede terminar con esto. En el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, ambos contendientes decidirán...-  
  
Recogieron los dos cuerpos. No sin notar la extraña "humanización" de Voldemort. Dumbledore lanzó una mirada significativa a Adán. Este respondió...  
  
-Espero que signifique lo que yo estoy pensando. Y añadió.-Harry va a necesitar nuestra ayuda. Y Tom también.  
  
-¿Tom?-preguntaron al unísono todos los magos.  
  
Nota del autor: Dejen reviews, tengo mucho interés en conocer su opinión. 


	18. Catarsis

Todas las advertencias en vigor, hasta en este último capítulo.  
  
Catarsis  
  
Toda una tropa observaba los dos cuerpos inmóviles, como muertos. Un mago que había aterrorizado durante décadas el Mundo Mágico y otro joven que se le había enfrentado. Nadie sabía exactamente qué hacer. O casi nadie.  
  
-Adán.-dijo Khali  
  
-¿Sí, Khali?.  
  
-¿Lo vas a hacer?  
  
No tuvo por qué responder. Khali conocía muy bien aquella sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios.  
  
-Prométeme... que volverás. –dijo ella.  
  
-Lo haré.  
  
En ése mismo instante, la orden de parar el corazón, interrumpir la respiración y acabar con la actividad cerebral fue ejecutada.  
  
Ante el asombro de todos excepto Khali, Adán se desplomó.  
  
-Nunca he pedido nada... a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi madre. Ahora... suplico que vuelva.  
  
Ahora se encontraba fuera de su alcance.  
  
En un lugar fuera de las habituales coordenadas, en un lugar de tránsito.  
  
En la Frontera.  
  
-Adivino a qué viene ese alboroto...-comentó la representación de Adán  
  
Como era de suponer, las proyecciones de Harry y Voldemort continuaban su discusión.  
  
-¿No os parece que ya es hora de que lo dejéis? Importunáis a los que pasan...  
  
Ambos miraron. Hasta ahora, no habían encontrado a nadie que se quedara. Muchos de paso, pero...  
  
-¿Tú?-preguntó Voldemort. -¿Quién de los míos te ha matado?  
  
-Nadie. De hecho, esto es técnicamente un suicidio. Y prosiguió. Los tuyos ya no existen. Hasta la Marca Oscura de los mortífagos se ha deshecho.  
  
-¿Y como están los demás?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Preocupados por ti.  
  
Siguió un instante (¿O una eternidad?) en el que no se dijo nada.  
  
-Ahora, ambos, escuchadme. Es hora de terminar con esto. Uno de vosotros volverá. El otro seguirá su camino.  
  
-Seré yo el que vuelva.  
  
-No lo creo. Voldemort no puede volver. Ya has agotado la paciencia de los Guardianes. Demasiadas veces has desafiado su tutela y el camino que marcan a cada cual, Tom. Ya no puedes ser Voldemort. Porque vuelves a ser Tom Riddle.  
  
Harry se sorprendió que la representación era, ciertamente, la de aquél Tom que recordaba del diario que tantos quebraderos de cabeza diera a Ginny. No se había parado a pensar que tuviera algo de particular.  
  
-¿Hacemos un poco de memoria, entre los tres?  
  
Fue como si alguien hubiera puesto en marcha de golpe un proyector loco.  
  
-Este instante, Tom....  
  
La imagen mostraba a una mujer que Harry no reconoció. Sólo reconocío a un jovencísimo Tom hablando con él.  
  
"-No sigas por ese camino.  
  
-Quiero poder. Poder para vengarme de los que me dañaron, de los Muggles. De los estúpidos que me ignoran... soy el alumno más aventajado que haya pasado por Hogwarts.  
  
No lo dejaré por lo que usted diga."  
  
-Y qué tiene de particular. Una estúpida que encontré por el camino, hace tiempo. -preguntó Voldemort.  
  
A modo de respuesta, Adán detuvo la imagen. Y mostró el anillo que aparecía en la mano de aquella extraña mujer.  
  
-¿Querías poder? Podrías haberte convertido en el jefe de la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos... no es poco, ¿verdad? Adoración, aprecio y poder casi ilimitado.  
  
Harry frunciá el ceño, dónde la habría visto.  
  
-Ésta es Eve, la madre de Spica. Respondió Adán.  
  
-Eso no demuestra nada. Alcancé poder.  
  
-Muy bien. Mejor será que te demuestre lo que es PODER con mayúsculas. El que habrías alcanzado, si hubieras triunfado.  
  
Una especie de agujero absorbió la escena.  
  
-Este mundo es real en cierta medida. El mundo en que ganaste como Voldemort.  
  
Sus dos acompañantes miraron con curiosidad, y avidez en el caso de Tom.  
  
La estancia era lúgubre. Sólo se veía una figura, solitaria, como derrotada...  
  
El plano se expandió para mostrar todo el planeta.  
  
-Fíjate. Toda la Tierra te obdece... y te desprecia. Estás envejeciendo en soledad, sin nadie a quién acudir... peor tienes PODER, ¿No es cierto?  
  
Y las imágenes mostraron las diversiones del Señor Oscuro triunfante.  
  
Y el tiempo corrió.  
  
-Vivirías varios siglos...  
  
Y una última imagen mostró algo que dejó atónitos a los otros dos  
  
"pero éste sería tu final.  
  
Una figura completamente consumida se deshacía lentamente. A su lado, la poción que le había arrebatado la vida... hecho por él mismo.  
  
-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta el PODER, Tom?  
  
Por primera vez, algo asomó a los ojos del odiado mago.  
  
-¿De qué sirve consumirte en la soledad, incluso habiendo alcanzado la victoria?  
  
-¿Qué sabrá alguien como tú de la victoria, la gloria...?  
  
La representación de Adán sonrió al de Tom con un sentimiento muy cercano a la ternura.  
  
-Observa.-dijo simplemente.  
  
La escena que vieron a continuación fue horrible... cuerpos mutilados, explosiones, fuego cruzado... era una batalla.  
  
Y en medio, Adán. Vieron todo el proceso. El ejército que se retiraba, deshecho, observó cómo alguien que en principio debería huir plantaba cara y se enfrentaba en solitario a una horda de enemigos...  
  
Y triunfaba. Aún cubierto por heridas, aún en solitario, esperando la muerte, la gloria de los Aniquiladores resucitó en aquella batalla.  
  
-Sé de victorias costosas, Tom. –dijo señalando varios cuerpos.-Eran mis amigos.  
  
La imagen mostró ahora a Adán convertido en Comandante.  
  
-Y sé de gloria, puesto que soy el primer varón ha conducido mi pueblo.  
  
Entonces la mirada cambió.  
  
-Pero también sé de algo que ninguno de vosotros dos recibió.  
  
Una última imagen, una mujer, de apariencia joven pero a la vez madura, abrazaba a un Adán niño. La misma mujer recibía a toda prisa al Adán herido y triunfante. Y ella misma aconsejaba al Adán Comandante.  
  
-Se llama Ishtar. Es mi madre.  
  
En la enfermería de Hogwarts, todo el mundo estaba turbado por los acontecimientos.  
  
-¿Qué demonias ha pasado, Khali?-preguntó Seth  
  
-Adán se ha autodestruido.-respondió ella con una especia de debilidad, la primera que manifestara desde que se conocían.-ha ido a ayudar a esos dos. Pero espero que vuelva.  
  
-¿Volver? ¿Quieres decir que...?  
  
-No es la primera vez que se levanta de entre los muertos, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.  
  
-¿Cómo?-esta vez fue Spica la que preguntó, o más bien exclamó.  
  
-Sólo si destruyes por completo a un Superviviente puedes evitar que vuelva a levantarse. En el caso de un Aniquilador, sólo si su alma decide voluntariamente reposar. Eso explica por qué los destruyeron con facilidad. No podían luchar contra lo que habían jurado proteger.  
  
-Señores, será mejor que vean esto.-dijo Ron.  
  
Los cuerpos de Harry y Voldemort estaban empezando a deshacerse.  
  
-Vuestras madres os llaman. ¿No es así?  
  
Ambos asintieron.  
  
-Pero tú, Tom, ahora que estás en este lugar, temes no ser perdonado. Vano temor. Sólo tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó perplejo Tom.  
  
-Revisa tu conciencia. Hay algo que debes perdonarte, perdonarte... el haber sido como eras.  
  
Tras un momento de vacilación, respondió  
  
-Era un sangre sucia.  
  
-Sí, y yo un varón supuestamente huérfano...  
  
-¿Puedo pedirte un último deseo?  
  
-Adelante.  
  
-Reúne todos los restos de mi padre y de mi madre, y los míos. Los restos de la familia que no vivió unida, que sean al menos reunidos.  
  
-Así sea.  
  
-Y otra cosa más... llévate a Harry. Y quizá, algún día...  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Harry respiró ruidosamente. Y a su alrededor, estalló la alegría.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Anna y todo el mundo trataron de abrazarlo.  
  
-¿Y Tom...Voldemort? ¿Adán?  
  
-Él descansa al fin, Harry. Como debiera de haber sido hace ya 15 años... –comentó Adán.  
  
Seth y Spica simplemente se quedaron mudos. Hace un momento estaba muerto... ¿Cómo...?  
  
-Ahra que descansas, cúmplase tu voluntad, Tom Riddle.  
  
Una urna apareció delante de él.  
  
-El sufrimiento de la madre, el rencor del padre y el odio del hijo. Sean olvidados. Recuérdense sus méritos, en su lugar. Descansen en paz.  
  
Se había llenado de los restos de los tres. Confió la urna a uno de los exmortífagos prisioneros.  
  
-Lleva esto a este lugar, -dijo, desplegando un extraño mapa tridimensional de Inglaterra.- Es un lugar de adoración de los antiguos celtas. Me parece que es un buen lugar como destino final.  
  
Una imagen se formó en el aire. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Anna, Spica y Seth la reconocieron.  
  
-Misión cumplida. Vuelvo en unos instantes... madre.  
  
La sonrisa de la mujer fue como la brisa cálida de verano.  
  
-Pero aún tengo algunos regalos que haceros.  
  
-Para ti, Harry, toma esto.  
  
¿Una esfera?  
  
-Permite conocer el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Creo que a un Auror legendario le será útil.  
  
-Para ti, Anna.  
  
¿Una especie de anillo? Un dragón blnaco y otro negro, unidos.  
  
-Eres descendiente de dos de los magos más poderosos de la historia de este mundo. Por ello, te dejo un tesoro difícil de catalogar. Te dará muchos poderes... y muchos quebraderos de cabeza... pero creo que sabrás manejarte con él.  
  
"Para la escuela de Hogwarts. Aquí os dejo un libro con tratados sobre magia de otros mundos que serán útiles en éste.  
  
-Khali, tu turno.-y cedió la palabra a su compañera.  
  
-Un regalo para vosotros dos. -Dijo, dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Eran dos piezas gemelas de un material extraño.  
  
-Que vuestro afecto sea tan indestructible como este presente que os otorgo. Están hechos del mismo material que la joya de Isis. De Esperanza, podríamos decir. Pero, para ti, Hermione, ya hay regalo. Las mujeres que desciendan de ti, recibirán el mismo Don que tú.  
  
-¿El de ser las más tozudas del mundo?  
  
-No, la capacidad de aprender, la disciplina, y la fortuna al elegir pareja.  
  
Hubo sonrisas entre los asistentes.  
  
-Y en cuanto a vosotros.-dijo refiriéndose a Seth y Spica.-Tomad esto como regalo de bodas.  
  
Y les dio dos anillos idénticos grabados con sus respectivos nombres.  
  
-Son preciosos. Gracias.-respondió Spica por los dos.  
  
-Y esto, -dijo entregándole un lacito para bebés.-demuestra que no es estrés lo que padeces, Spica. Vas a ser madre de una niña.  
  
-Mi suegra me va a matar...-fue lo único que comentó Seth.  
  
-Creo que ya está. Podemos irnos.  
  
-Un momento, Adán. "Malfoy, Draco. Toma esto para que te ayude a conquistar el corazón de la joven que ya posee el tuyo. Y le dio una flor de Lis.  
  
Fue la primera vez que alguien vio a Malfoy ruborizarse.  
  
-Vienen, señora.  
  
El avisó del asistente de Ishtar la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Adiós, amigos. Nos volveremos a ver... en la eternidad.-se despidió Adán. 


	19. Epílogo y notas

Epílogo y notas  
  
Khali, líder de las Reinas, saludó a su compañero, Adán.  
  
Shiva, el hijo de ambos, jugueteaba con los de su edad.  
  
-¿Cuándo crecerá?  
  
-Creo recordar, cariño mío, que a su edad eras igualito.  
  
-Tienes razón, amada mía... como de costumbre.  
  
-¿Qué has estado haciendo?  
  
-Comprobar el estado de aquél mundo que visitamos cuando estabas embarazada de nuestro hijo.  
  
-De nuestro PRIMER hijo.  
  
-¿No pararás de recordármelo? No tengo la culpa de si somos extrañamente fértiles.  
  
-¿Extrañamente? Ya, seguro que no tienes nada que ver con que vuelva a crecer la vida dentro de mí.  
  
Ambos se echaron a reír.  
  
-¿Y qué tal está ese mundo?  
  
-Todo ha seguido su curso natural.  
  
La pantalla mostraba la boda de Seth y Spica, el reconocimiento de la Orden de los Dragones Gemelos, Harry convirtiéndose en Auror y casándose con Anna, Ron haciendo lo propio con Hermione...  
  
-A veces me pregunto si se acordarán de nosotros, Adán.-dijo Khali nostálgicamente.  
  
-Ya lo creo que se acuerdan.  
  
La imagen se congeló, todos los magos de la aventura, incluido un ancianísimo Dumbledore, se reunieron en el mismo punto en el que Adán les explicó algunas cosas.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas.  
  
Nombres:  
  
Seth: Dios egipcio de la tormenta, la guerra y la destrucción.  
  
Spica: Estrella principal de la constelación de Virgo.  
  
Khali: Diosa hindú de la muerte.  
  
Ishtar: Diosa sumeria de la fertilidad.  
  
Adán: Según la tradición sumeria, de la que devienen las tres grandes religiones actuales, el primer hombre en ser creado.  
  
Marduc: Dios sumerio.  
  
Isis: Diosa egipcia. Madre, mujer, hija, hermana. Fuente de vida.  
  
Hera: Diosa suprema griega.  
  
Sagis:Flecha.  
  
Shiva: Dios hindú.  
  
Últimas palabras: Esta historia es en realidad una fusión de un relato mío independiente respecto a los Supervivientes y mis ideas sobre Harry Potter... no me extrañaría que lo odiaran.  
  
Pero quisiera conocer su opinión, ahora que han leído toda la historia. Gracias por su atención.

AC


End file.
